Homework
by p-sama7
Summary: DISCONTINUED This is an idea of a school fic for Naruto. Supposed to be Yaoi in later chapters. NaruSasu, KakaIru, AsuShika, KankKiba
1. And It Begins

I do not own Naruto………………because if I did then there would be more yaoi!

This story I am actually treating like a 'pilot' so to say. I wrote it about a year ago and then lost it when my computer fell apart….literally. But my brother found it when he put it back together so I decided to post it.

I really wanted to do a school fic so I like how this one went. I'm not tooo keen on 1st person POVs but this whole chapter is done in it so I hope you guys understand what is going on.

**NOTICE: I do not approve of suicide but there is a theme in this chapter around one of the characters. This is my warning and no the whole story wont be around this, I just used it for this chapter.**

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 1: And It Begins!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I watched the clouds scatter shadows along the ground in the schoolyard. It was weird how high up I was; I don't even remember how I got here. It's my first day of school and I somehow find myself on the roof of my new school.

I see the students scatter across the ground. They look so small; it's amazing how big my school was. At first I didn't think a five-story building was that big but now that I am on the roof I finally appreciate the size.

My toes go over the ledge as I lean forward to see the ground. So high up.

My black bangs move around my face as a breeze comes in. I should put my jacket back on but I guess once I take another step it won't matter anymore.

The world can be cold sometimes but it only got worse and now I was alone. Alone. At a new school in a new land with new people I am alone.

I hate people.

They are just other beings in the process of life. With false hopes and dreams nothing but their own foolishness drives them. One day they will learn the only certain thing we have to look forward to in life is death.

Death.

I take another breath absorbing the view. I can see for miles, miles and miles of forest surrounding our boarding school, nothing but trees for miles. We are five hours away from any near populated city.

I close my eyes.

It hurts.

Why does it hurt so much?

My chest, my heart why can't they stop hurting?

I've been alone for so long so why now?

I will put an end to this pain. Why not? It's such a beautiful morning; I bet there won't be a cloud in the sky for the whole day. No one will miss me, no one even knows who I am here.

Death.

The last prayer is all I can think of but what should I pray?

Happiness for friends and family? No because they left me a long time ago.

A painless death? No because I don't deserve it. In fact the pain might give me my last wish.

Prove to me I'm human.

I hear a bell sound off signaling the school year has started. I look down to see students entering the school building and smile softly to myself.

This is how it should end.

Such a pretty morning.

And with that I take my step.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Why me?" I cried out as I ran through the schoolyard.

Why did they have to make the school so big! I smile as all the students start gathering. I am going to love this new school year!

I had to study for a week just to pass the entrance exam for this school and now I am finally here! I throw my bag over my shoulders as I run by all the people who are walking.

I might hate school but it is always a tradition of mine to show up early on the first day and it seems I am doing okay so I slow down to a fast walk. I look around to see tons of strangers.

My blond hair gets in front of my eyes as I look up at the sky. What great weather we are having today!

I Uzumaki Naruto announce that nothing, absolutely nothing can ruin my day! This is a year of new beginnings with new people! I get to live in a dormitory so that means lots of parties! Nothing can ruin my mood right now!

I pull my jeans up as I notice a figure on the roof. Who is that?

I got a sudden bad feeling about how the person was leaning over the edge that they weren't just there to sight see. How did they even get on the roof?

I enter the building to find a staircase off to the side. I start running up and realize that a five-story building has an amazing amount of steps as I make it up to a door that reads do not enter. Must be here!

"Hey you…………" I would have normally yelled but the guy in front of me stopped me. He looked so hurt.

I saw his body move forward as I remembered why I was here in the first place and ran up to him grabbing his shirt and pulling him back. I accidentally used too much force and caused him to fall on top of me.

He opened his eyes wide as he looked around. He seemed lost.

His black hair covered his eyes and his pale skin didn't give any emotion. I pushed him up so that he was sitting and that's when he finally noticed me.

"Are you okay man?" I asked him as he shoved my hands off his black shirt.

"What do you think your doing?" He snapped at me as he got to his feet and grabbed his jacket that was lying on the ground.

I stared at him blankly as he glared at me. He seemed a little shaken but was doing a good job hiding the fact he almost committed suicide.

"What am I doing? What the heck do you think your doing up here?" I snapped back as he just glared at me.

"You had no right to stop me!" He yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled back feeling my face fluster in anger. I just saved his sorry butt and he is yelling at me! The nerve of this jerk!

"I got to go." He pushed passed me and left through the door.

I heard the bell ring for the second time this morning. I had five minutes to get to class or I would be late. I sighed as I headed for the stairs again.

"Jerk." I mumbled. What did that guy think he was doing? Going to kill himself on the first day of school! Some people just give up on life too easily if you ask me.

I looked at the piece of paper in my pocket to find where we were supposed to go. Great I thought we started off on first period but this says we are supposed to go to the auditorium! There is no way I can get there on time.

I start running down the stairs when I notice something inside of a trashcan.

Looks like a confiscated skateboard some poor kid got caught with this morning. Poor kid and then it hit me.

An idea for getting there on time and with a great entrance.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I enter the auditorium to see almost all the seats filled. Great this is just my luck. Sometimes I think the first day of school is just too tiresome.

I yawn and make my way over to where the freshmen were supposed to sit and find a few empty seats in the back. Perfect! Back means not having to bother with lectures and I gain a few extra hours of sleep.

I slide into the chair farthest from all the talking girls. Seesh! Girls are so loud.

"Get out of my seat chunky!" I look down to see a girl yelling at a light brown haired boy who stood up right away and left. I rolled my eyes as I heard the group of girls in that section laugh and turn my gaze towards the afore mentioned 'chunky'.

He looked around as he held a bag of chips in his hands. He sighed and was about to turn around and stand by the wall I guess until I grabbed the end of his scarf and pulled it lazily but just enough to get his attention.

"You can sit here." I pointed next to me as he looked at me confused. What did he not speak English?

He noticed how I was about to take back my offer and sat down in the chair quickly before he began to eat his chips.

"I'm Choji." He smiled at me.

"I'm Shikamaru." I nodded back to Choji.

Choji was wearing a colorful scarf around his neck even though he was wearing a t-shirt and it wasn't that cold outside but it gave him a unique look. His light brown hair went everywhere but his long shorts made him have a sort of beach look.

I fiddled with my boots before folding my jeans over them and sitting back. I had on a black netted long sleeve shirt underneath a dark red t-shirt. My brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail to prevent it from getting my face. Long hair can be a hassle sometimes but I guess it's just something that makes me different.

Me and Choji both looked over at a figure that moved into our row sitting in the empty seat next to Choji. The figure had black hair that was spiked in the back but with long bangs in the front. He was wearing a black shirt with khaki pants and seemed to be in a bad mood by the way he just threw himself in the chair. I guess he wasn't having a great morning.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Choji whispered to me.

"Maybe you should ask." I whispered back only to get a weird look from Choji. He was about to say something to the guy but then the boy just glared at us causing Choji to chicken off.

Oh well some people just don't like to be social I guess.

I saw a few of the administrators for the school get on the stage causing all the students that were still standing up to sit down. Choji put up his food and was about to wait for the introduction lecture but then went back into his bag and pulled out another bag of chips.

People can be amusing sometimes.

I glanced around the room before I shut my eyes with a yawn. No harm in starting my nap now I guess. I was about to enter stage one of the sleep cycles when a loud thudding noise silenced the whole room till the noise was the only sound we could here.

It wasn't long till we heard a loud breaking noise and saw a blond boy on a skate board come flying into the room from a window on a skate board screaming something like. 'Not what I was planning!'

More noise.

Great.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I grabbed the skateboard that was in the trashcan and jumped on as I grinded down the stairs. Quick and easy the only way to travel.

I skated through the courtyard till I came up to the auditorium and looked around. I saw a rope connecting the building with the building next to it and smiled. I could use the rope to break through the doors and skate through all the people.

I smiled as I thought of all the girls who would flock to me! This was the best idea I had ever had!

I grabbed the rope and climbed to a spot that looked high enough to get enough force to open the doors and jumped.

That was my downfall.

I was too high to hit the door and my eyes went wide as I went towards a window. CRAP!

I closed my eyes as I went flying through the glass and opened them when I felt my body float above the skateboard.

It seemed I was defying gravity for a few seconds before I started to fall in the crowds. I closed my eyes once again before I screamed.

"Not what I was planning!"

I felt something grab my waist and fall back before I hit something soft. I opened my eyes slowly to see two mismatched eyes staring straight back at me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You still go here Kakashi?" I watched a boy in a green sweater jump in front of my as I sat down in my seat in the auditorium.

"Go away, Gai." I closed my eyes as I heard him sit down in the seat in front of me.

"I swore that after that incident last year you would have left."

"I don't want to talk about it Gai."

"But when do you want to talk about? I swear if you keep everything to yourself one day you will explode and take it out on someone innocent."

"And if I do?" I glared at him as he frowned.

"Be nice Kakashi. Gai is just trying to be nice after all he is your friend." A guy with a small beard approached us.

"Wow Asuma I'm surprised to see you inside. The smoking corner is still open for another half hour." I smiled under my sweater as he just grunted at me.

"Your in a mood. Must be PMS." With that Asuma sat down next to me and pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"You can't smoke in here." Gai was about to take the cigarette away when Asuma stopped him.

"For one I am not smoking I'm just practicing delayed gratification, and two you know I wouldn't smoke in here. This is where all the teachers are gathering in just a few moments." Asuma closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

Gai sighed and jumped over the seat so that he was sitting on the other side of me before he made himself comfortable.

"So much for an exciting beginning to our senior year." Gai mumbled as he looked around at the other students.

Gai was wearing a green sweatshirt with black pants. His black hair was in a bowl cut that didn't really compliment his facial features but if it were any other way he wouldn't be Gai.

Asuma was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with another white-collar shirt underneath it. His dark hair was worn in a bed head style but it still looked nice. He had on baggy blue jean pants and black boots on his feet. He had a neatly cut beard around his face that made him seem older and more mature, I guess only we few lucky ones know the truth.

I was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck that fit my body well. I had on baggy pants and normal tennis shoes but it gave me a different look, if the fact that I cover half my face consistently wasn't different enough. I had gray hair that went everywhere but tended to lean in one direction and my eyes were different colors. I had one blue eye while the other one was red.

This was my fourth and final year at this school so I had a pretty good idea what was going to happen today. First all the newbies would gather in front of the school to try and make friends while the rest would gradually make their way to the auditorium.

Here in the auditorium the principle would announce the highest scores on the entrance exams or the exams we took last year. Then after that we would be told where our room postings would be. Since this year I am a senior that means I will be put in charge over a certain number of underlings. I prayed I didn't get stuck with freshmen.

After an uneventful wait all the students found their seats and we waited as the teachers got on stage. Asuma put away his cigarette and Gai found a group of new sophomores to talk to. I was about to get up and leave when I heard a loud screaming noise and saw the window shatter above me.

"What the?" I stood up to see a blond boy flying in the air.

"Not what I was planning!" The figure cried as I took off to where it was landing.

This kid is crazy he can get hurt if he doesn't land right! I was close enough to him and grabbed his waist. The sudden impact caused me to fall back as he wrapped his legs around my waist trying to find something to hold.

He opened his eyes slowly before he looked at my chest then slowly moved up to where he stared at my eyes. His eyes were really blue.

"Oh my! Are you kids alright?" The school nurse ran over to us as the boy blush and nodded before I sighed.

"Kid." He looked back at me. "Get off."

His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he jumped off and dusted himself off. He seemed to be fine as I stood up slowly. I nearly got the wind knocked out of me.

"Kakashi you're an idiot! What were you thinking?" I heard a voice call out from the senior section.

The whole auditorium was in a stir as everyone tried to find out what happened. The kid looked lost and kept trying to find a way around the group of people he had almost landed on but the principle got there first.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi. In my office after the lecture." He nodded at us as all the students went back to their seats and the Naruto kid took off to his section.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What just happened?" I looked around as everyone came back to their seats.

"Some new freshmen trying to show off I guess. What an idiot." The kid next to me pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"Well this is my first year here so does that usually happen?" I smiled nicely as the guy just sighed.

"No but I wouldn't tell people that it your first year so freely. Some kids like to play 'practical jokes' on all the new kids no matter what grade." He sat back in the chair. "By the way I am Ebisu."

"I'm Iruka."

"Wow! Ebisu, who's the chick? Is she yours?" A boy with a light lavender shoulder length hair came up and sat behind Ebisu.

"Mizuki this is a Iruka and he's a guy!" Ebisu scoffed at his friend as Mizuki blushed.

"Sorry." Mizuki said.

"It's okay it's the hair but I couldn't find a holder for it this morning." I picked up my bag to go through it for the umpteenth time that day. I hated it when people confused me for a girl.

"Here you go." I looked over to see a girl holding a ponytail holder out in front of me. I smiled and nodded as she giggled and threw it at me.

"So why did you decide to come here for your sophomore year? I mean it's not something new but usually everyone here was here from last year too." Mizuki leaned forward so that I wouldn't have to turn around and talk to him.

"Actually I didn't have enough money for my freshmen year so I had to get a job but after scoring high enough to qualify for a scholarship I was able to make it this year." I put my hair up and smiled.

"Hey where did you get that scar?"

I placed my hand on my face and traced the scar that went across my nose.

"Mizuki don't be rude!" Ebisu hit his friend before we heard the microphone turn on.

"Welcome students! I'm sure you all had a great summer break."

There were a few moans and some cheers in the audience.

"Well anyway, I would like to start of this year like every year and that is by honoring our high scorers. Will the following freshmen please take a stand and make their way up to the stage. The top score belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Second Haruno Sakura and thirdly Aburame Shino."

I watched a boy with black hair followed by a pink haired girl then a boy with spiky black hair and sun glasses walk on stage. Two of them smiled as the lady announced their scores and where the kids were from, after that the three freshmen left the stage and went back to their seats.

"For the sophomore class I will like the top scorer Umino Iruka to come up followed by Hyuga Neji and then by Rock Lee."

I stood up as it finally registered to Mizuki and Ebisu that I was Umino Iruka. The both stared at me then smiled as I walked off to the stage. I saw a boy with clear eyes and long hair wait for me to pass him before he followed me and then he was followed be a boy in green with a bowl hair cut.

The lady did the same thing with us as she did the freshmen and then we were dismissed to our seats.

"Wow I guess that's how high you have to score to qualify for scholarships." Ebisu smirked as I sat back down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the top score?" Mizuki looked at me.

"Oh well I didn't want to boast." I smiled at them as my face flushed before the whole school was quieted by the lady on stage.

"And now for our senior class!"

All the seniors screamed in excitement.

"This has been the first time that the same three people have been the top scores for the fourth year at this school. Will Hatake Kakashi, Morino Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai please come on stage."

I smiled as the majority of students cheered for them. The three that went on stage seemed to be friends as they joked around a bit on their walk.

I can't believe I finally made it to this school, my parents graduated from here and I plan to do the same.

This is going to be an interesting experience.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Geez, I feel like such an under achiever next to you guys." I sighed as my finger went down the list to find my name and room number.

"Your just as smart as us Asuma, you just lack in attention span." Kakashi smirked under the cloth covering his face.

"You completed the test but no, Asuma demanded he get a smoking break!" Gai rolled his eyes as he remembered his friend's outburst.

"Testing gets me excited, I need to smoke to calm my nerves." I laughed as they both sighed.

"You have a disease Asuma." Gai muttered.

I finally found my name and smiled. It looked like I wasn't hosting any of the freshmen, or anyone for that matter. Maybe they are finally going to let me live off campus.

"Great." I heard Kakashi's dull voice mutter and turned to him as he pointed to where his name was. "Looks like I am in charge of the of group 7B."

"I get group 6A." Gai smiled as he wrote down where he would be living for the school year. "Who do you have Asuma?"

"No one." I smiled as Kakashi gave me a glare and Gai just frowned. "Maybe they don't trust me?"

"Who would trust a jerk like you?"

We all stopped and turned around to the feminine voice. This wasn't good, time for some acting.

"Hey Kurenai congratulations on being the one of the highest scores again." I smiled at her as she just stared daggers my way.

"Don't act like we are friends Asuma! We are anything but so I hope you will stay out of my way if you value your pride." And with that the black haired beauty of my class disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Gai looked at me trying not to laugh at the fact a girl just threatened me.

"It's more like why did you do her and not call her?" Kakashi stated while I just shrugged.

"It was a mistake, even she admits that. I don't see why I should treat her any different from all the other people I don't think of in that way."

"You're a stupid hound dog that deserves to be neutered." Gai glared at me before he looked at the sky. "Well better go move in to my new dorm of sophomores."

I gave him a small wave before Kakashi sighed.

"I guess I better go see the principle." And Kakashi walked off.

I looked around at all the other students and decided to make my way over to guidance to find where I was going to be rooming since I wasn't the head of any of the newbies or sophomores. I saw some kids hanging out in the courtyard while some seemed to be lost.

I remember my first year here. It would have been crap if I hadn't met Kakashi or Gai, they are probably the only people I consider friends.

I turned the corner of the building and accidentally ran into another figure that fell on the ground.

"Ow." The boy with a ponytail stated dully before he looked at me as I reached out my hand to help him up.

"Sorry kid." I smiled as he just sighed.

"I'm not a kid." I nodded and rolled my eyes. He was obviously a freshman because of the bag he was holding. All freshmen usually got a moving in bag when they came here.

I was about to continue walking when I felt him grab my arm and pull me back.

"Wait can you help me find where my dorm is?" He looked up at me a little annoyed like he didn't want to be asking for help but was obviously trying to get on his way.

"Sure what group are you in?"

"7B, by the way I am Shikamaru." He nodded at me as he tried to read the directions on the piece of paper he was given. The ink had smeared so the only thing that was eligible was the group number and his name.

"I'm Asuma and yeah I know where that is. Your lucky my friend is your dorm head, he's pretty laid back so you won't into much trouble with him." Shikamaru just nodded at me. "Here I will walk you there."

He looked at me and just rolled his eyes with a sigh. I guess that means he is going to follow me; I will go to the guidance counselor later.

He walked a step behind me and didn't talk at all. This school has too many quiet kids. I finally found his building the 'Yume' building. This is where all the general freshmen went except for a few exceptions.

We climbed up three flights of stairs before we made it to his floor. He kept mumbling about how this school needed elevators, which made me laugh to myself.

We entered through the stair doors into a long hallway. It had a few corkboards for decorations but that was about it and the window at the end. Shikamaru and Kakashi would be in the section on the right so I opened the door. It was a small room with four doors surrounding it. He looked around and sighed as I smiled.

"Now what?" He looked at me to see if I was going to tell him which door to go through.

"Behind each door is a dorm room made for two people except this one." I pointed to the door closest to the exit of the small room. "This is technically your waiting room in a way but we are here. Welcome to Konoha boarding school."

He looked at me a little while longer before we hear a loud noise come down the hallway.

"YES!" A boy with brown spiky hair and hooded jacket ran in being chased by a small puppy. "I beat you Akamaru! That means………………" He trailed off when he noticed us staring at him.

"Are you our dorm head?" He smiled revealing teeth that reminded me of a dog.

"Nope." I was about to pull out some cigarettes when the door in the small waiting room opened and a boy with black hair and pale skin just glared at us.

"This is 7B?" He stated coolly as the boy with the puppy nodded. He trudged in with a small bag and opened up one of the dorm rooms. "I claim this room."

By this time I had started to light up and another boy entered holding a bag full of junk food. Shikamaru waved at him and he smiled before he came in. I blew out the smoke of my cigarette causing some of them to cough and glare at me.

"You can't smoke in here." The boy with the black hair glared.

"Oh don't mind me and my bad habits, I was just leaving." I left the room with a wave and sighed as I took another drag.

Kakashi sure got stuck with a bunch of characters.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Naruto you better explain yourself!" The old man yelled at me as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"It was an accident Principle-sama!" I whined as he just sighed and pulled out a smoking pipe.

We heard the door open when I saw the guy with silver hair walk in. He looked at me then at the principle and with a nod he sat down in the chair beside me.

"Good to see you could join us Kakashi." The old man said as he began to smoke on his pipe.

"I don't really know why I need to be here Principle-sama." Kakashi just shrugged.

"I asked you to come here because he is in under your dormitory supervision thus if he gets in trouble you take some of the blame."

"What? But I haven't even gone to the dorm yet!" Kakashi sat up with a glare.

"I know I was just giving you the heads up." The principle nodded before he glared at me. "Naruto you have started off this year on the wrong foot, I hope you learn to control any sudden urges to impress your peers."

I rolled my eyes and nodded in defeat.

"Good you two may go now."

We walked out of the building in silence before he stopped me and curved his eyes to show he was smiling.

"If you get me in trouble I will kill you." Kakashi chuckled as I stared at him. He just threatened me! I am going to die!

I smiled before he continued walking. I had to follow him since I had no idea which building I was staying in and the fact that he was told to take me to my room when he left.

"Hey Kakashi." I saw a guy with a beard and a cigarette come up to us and sigh as he took another drag. "I just met some of your kids and lets just say I think you will get along with the one with the attitude."

"Great now all I need is…………"

"Is a puppy because one of your kids has that too." The guy with the cigarette smiled before he patted Kakashi on the back. "I'm just playing, they look like good kids for the most part."

"Thanks Asuma, I hope you haven't lost your talent in judging people." With that Kakashi started walking again and Asuma headed the other way.

We finally made it to our room; I was guessing when he opened the door to reveal a small room with 5 more kids my age. I looked around and recognized the boy from this morning. Great now I have to be with the crazy kid!

"Hi I am Hatake Kakashi, I will be your dormitory head for your freshman year. This is my room right here." He pointed to a closed door. "If you have any problems don't complain to me and keep your sudden urges to tell your life story away from me. I do not care who you are or how smart you are. Other than that do not get into any trouble and keep your rooms clean. I trust you guys can choose who you room with so keep it two to a room. Any questions?"

We all looked around at each other before Kakashi curved his eyes at us.

"Don't worry just listen to me and I guarantee there won't be any trouble. I will be in my room setting up so if there is any emergency such as a your about to die because someone tied a bomb around your chest don't come to me. In fact if that does happen please run away from me as fast as you can." And with that Kakashi was gone.

I looked around the room as one boy sighed and the boy with a puppy in his jacket smiled.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba! This is Akamaru." He smiled at us. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh……" I was about to say something when the boy with sunglasses stood up.

"I am Aburame Shino."

"I'm Choji!"

"Shikamaru………" The boy the ponytail said tiredly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The dark boy said as I finally realized I just found out his name.

"And I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO!" I shouted and smiled as I heard Shikamaru groan.

"Please don't be so loud!" Shikamaru snapped at me as he stood up. "I'm taking this room." He walked into the room in between the two other free rooms.

"I will go there too." The big kid Choji stood up and grabbed his bags leaving the four of us alone.

"I claim this one!" Kiba shouted as he went into the room to the right of Choji's with Shino following after him.

"I guess that means we room together." I smiled at Sasuke who just grunted at me.

Jerk.

We walked into the room and I saw he had his stuff on the bed next to the window so I threw my stuff on the other one. There was a removable wall in between our beds that probably stood about 5 feet since I could see Sasuke's hair above it. There were two beds, two desks, two electricity outlets, and two bookcases. I guess that is why Kakashi said only two to a room.

"Sasuke is it?" I asked as I flopped on my bed.

"What's it to you?" I heard him snap at me. What's wrong with him? Seriously you would think he would be nice to the guy that saved his life.

"I was just asking jerk!" I shouted over the 'wall'.

"Don't be so loud dobe!"

"DOBE? Who do you think you are?" I jumped off my bed and went to his side of the room to find him lying in his bed with his eyes shut.

"I am Sasuke." He stated as I gritted my teeth, great I get stuck with a smart aleck!!

"Teme! Why are you such a jerk? I would think after someone stopped you from committing sui……………" I felt his hand cover my mouth and glared at him as he glared back.

I didn't even see him move.

"If you tell anyone about that I will kill you!" Great first Kakashi threatens me and now this guy!

I tried to say something but his grip on my face tightened as he glared coldly at me. He was really scary looking when he wanted to be and I was about to pee my pants not that I was going to show it of course. I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"Let go!" He let go and backed away before he picked up his bag. "Seesh! Fine I won't tell anybody but you better not do that again!"

"Please! What would you do revive me then kill me again? I don't think so." He just gave me a smug looked before he laid down on his bed. "You can go now dobe."

I gritted my teeth and walked to my side of the room where he couldn't see me and showed him so many hand symbols that if he had seen it he probably would have went blind.

Yeah.

This is going to be a great year.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That's it for the Pilot.

If you want me to continue and pick up the story then please leave a review. (This is the only time I will outwardly ask for a review because the whole purpose to me posting this was to get a response from the readers).

Have a Great Weekend!

And in case anyone is wonder this story is supposed to be yaoi, the pairings are as follows: SasuNaru, KakaIru, AsuShika, KankKiba, and there will probably be some smaller ones.


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I wish though.

Sorry but there was down time at which I am sure everyone knew about and I think the administrators for fixing it!! bows to the all powerful admins

Here you go!

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi groaned into his pillow. He could feel the sun invading his room from the heat that was on his back.

Classes had already been into it for a few weeks now and everything for the most part had been fine. Sure 'his' brats for the most part kept to themselves but there were two loud ones, and the rest just had attitude problems.

"Mata ah-oo hima de-"

Okay. That was new.

"Himitsu wo shiri tai!!!"

Kakashi grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head. If whatever that was didn't shut-up it would regret ever being born.

"You're wondering who I am!"

Kakashi shoved his face into his mattress and made a whimpering noise. Oh how he wished he was living alone like that bastard Asuma….getting a single room dorm all to his lonesome….it's probably so quiet.

"MACHINE OR MANNEQUIN!"

Kakashi growled this time as he jumped up in his bed glaring at his door. Grabbing the nearest pants to his bed he slipped them on and quickly made his way to his door.

What ever was on the other side was going to die.

"With parts made in Japan! I am the modern MAN!"

Kakashi slammed the door to his room open and stared at the common area. Squinting his eyes at the bright light he let out an aggravated yawn while looking for his target.

"Doumo arigatou Mr. Roboto! Doumo!"

Kakashi turned his head to the kitchen area and glared.

He was not seeing this….

The blond loud mouth was literally dancing at the oven. The brat had his head phones on obviously too loud and was standing there in his own little world, with its half brained butterflies and one color rainbows.

"I've got a secret I've been hiding, under my skin!"

Kakashi walked up behind the blond clutching onto the pillow that was still in his hand. A dark shadow forming over his face as he towered over the stupid creature singing happily at the stove.

"Secret, secret, I got a-" The look on the blond's face as it finally realized something was behind it was priceless Kakashi thought to himself.

"AHHHHHHH!"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Shikamaru yawned as he sat up and looked over at his roommate who seemed to be snoring so loud that he didn't even notice the scream outside.

"Waking up is so tiresome."

Shikamaru crawled out of his bed and moved slowly to the door. Creeping it open he slowly peeked outside to a body lying on the floor in the kitchen

It seemed Kakashi-sempai had killed Naruto again.

Shikamaru yawned as he made his way into the common area and heard another door open. It seemed Naruto's scream had woken up the rest of the room as well.

"What was his song today?" Kiba took out his ear plugs while grinning at the long haired boy.

"Something from Styx." Shikamaru blinked one eye and then the other.

"Gawd you know a lot of useless stuff." Kiba laughed before Shino brushed by him to get out of the room. "Well excuse you!"

"Excuse me?" Shino turned and looked at Kiba.

Kiba clicked his tongue at roommate as if he was about to say something but reconsidered. Shikamaru felt like making a sarcastic statement about that but found himself too bored to bother.

"Oi Naruto!" Shikamaru kicked the stiff body before it groaned. "Stop waking up Kakashi like that before he actually kills you, we all have alarms."

"And no one wants to hear your singing. Period." Sasuke came out of his room fully dressed and ready for class.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Naruto suddenly burst to life as he jumped up and pointed at Sasuke. "CAN'T YO-"

"Time for class children." Naruto was interrupted when the door to their dorm opened revealing a fully rested and stress free Asuma.

Sasuke seemed as if he was about to say something but quickly just shrugged it off and headed towards the door. Naruto growled at this and ran into their room, it seemed just as the door slammed it was swung open again with a half-way dressing Naruto hopping on one foot to put his shoe on.

"Wait up you teme!" Naruto slipped on the shoe and grabbed some toast that he had been cooking and shoved it into his mouth, "I SAID WAI-"

Asuma's foot stopped Naruto.

It took a second to realize the older teen had put his leg up on the door and was thus stopping the crew of freshmen from getting to their classes while lighting up his cigarette.

"There's no smoking in t-" Asuma exhaled the smoke he had just sucked in on the group causing them to cough. Letting down his leg as he let them pass with a smirk on his face watching them rub the tears from their eyes.

"Don't make this place smell like smoke." Asuma looked up to see Kakashi glaring at him.

"Just continuing my anti-smoking campaign." Asuma laughed as he put it out in his portable ash tray.

Yes, he had a portable ash tray.

"You're sad." Kakashi stated as he gave the room a quick once over to make sure everyone had left.

"I don't want them to be like me! Honestly you should thank me for being such a great guy!" Asuma laughed as they headed to their first class.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Okay I know it was really short but crap happens and I promise you a long chapter next week to make up for it.

Did anyone else have issues loading documents onto I tried and tried and if finally let me do it today so thats another reason why it took so long to update...okay im done with my excuses.

LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME I PROMISE!

I hope you liked it and if anyone has any suggestions just let me know!

Have a great weekend!


	3. Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sorry for the wait but here you go. This chapter is going to introduce the main couples of this story so I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

777777777777777777777

Chapter 3: Bad Luck

777777777777777777777

Iruka looked at the door in front of him.

Oh how he hated this class.

He could hear laughter inside informing him that the very reason he hated the class was most likely inside, laughing its head off with all its friends.

Iruka wasn't new to bullying but this wasn't exactly what it was.

"That's why I told too not take an advance class with upperclassmen." Iruka turned to see Mizuki and Ebisu looking at him from the class over.

Iruka pouted at them which caused Mizuki to blush and walk into the classroom while Ebisu just sighed.

"Iruka you have to go to class." Ebisu pushed his glasses up with a smirk before entering his class and shutting the door.

Iruka looked at the door before sighing to himself. If he was going to graduate from here then he would just have to put up with it.

He walked into the classroom and stayed near the wall trying to not draw any attention. Quickly finding his desk and sitting in it before sitting up straight and looking at the board.

Maybe if he ignored them they would just ignore him.

"Hey Iruka-kun." Iruka flinched.

"Hai, Kurenai-sempai." Iruka gave her a small nod glad that it was just her. She had been very nice to him every time he saw her, she even got him to sit with her at lunch once but Iruka probably wouldn't do it again.

Girls talk a lot.

"You came in pretty quiet." She whispered with a knowing smirk.

"H-Hai." Iruka tried to force a smile.

"You're not avoiding anyone are you?"

"N-no, why would you say that?" Iruka could feel the hairs on his neck rise.

"Because today is labs and if I remember correctly you and your partner don't exactly get along." Kurenai smiled before sighing, "Don't let Kakashi pick on you today."

"Who said I pick on him?" Iruka jumped up and fell out of his chair causing enough noise to silence the class and make them look over his direction.

Great.

"Did I scare you?" Kakashi smirked as he grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him up by the shoulders.

Kurenai glared at Kakashi and was about to say something when the teacher came in and she decided it could wait. Turning and heading to her seat Iruka could feel his heart fall to his feet.

His protection had left him.

Kakashi smirked at this and pulled the shorter kid's ponytail before taking his seat behind Iruka and letting his new play thing reluctantly sit as well.

Iruka sighed and looked at the board. He would make it for the hour the lab would take and then he could meet Mizuki and Ebisu for lunch. If he remembered correctly today would be some sort of special in the cafeteria so that meant they would most likely just get pizza or something.

"…alright, in your groups." Iruka stood with the rest of the class as they went to the back of the classroom that contained longer desks with sinks.

"You want to mix the chemicals today Iruka-kun?" Kakashi smirked at the teen that flinched when he spoke. "Jeez Iruka, I promise I won't bite you."

Iruka felt his cheeks warm at this and opened his mouth to yell at the other teen before the teacher interrupted them.

"Is something wrong?" The long haired teacher smirked creepily causing both Iruka and Kakashi to shake their heads with fervor.

"……" Iruka sighed as he reached over to the vials.

_Just don't talk and you won't fall into his trap_. Iruka thought to himself and he made sure he had the right chemicals.

Kakashi smirked at not receiving a response before looking back at Gai and Asuma who had partnered together. Both of them looked expectantly at Kakashi, Asuma wondering why Kakashi hadn't done anything to the short kid yet and Gai hoping Kakashi would behave today.

Kakashi looked over at Iruka. The kid was cute he would have to admit and he loved the faces Iruka would make through out class. It had just been chance when Kakashi chose Iruka was his partner this year, but it didn't long to realize how much fun it would be to tease the boy.

Iruka's pencil was close enough to the edge so Kakashi bumped his book into Iruka's binder causing the writing tool to hit the floor. Iruka sighed with obvious annoyance before he bent down to pick up his pencil.

Kakashi smirked.

When Iruka was about to get back up he suddenly felt a body leaning on his. Iruka was about to say something when he felt one of Kakashi's hands on his knee, making its way slowly up to his inner thigh.

Iruka was stunned.

He couldn't say anything let alone move as the hand moved higher and higher.

That was until he heard a small chuckle behind his ear. Iruka's face went red with embarrassment and anger as he pushed himself up causing his head to contact with Kakashi's jaw.

"PERVERT!" Iruka turned around too quickly accidentally hitting the desk causing it to fall over with all the chemicals onto the floor. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Iruka took a deep breath as he glared at Kakashi.

Oh how he hated this guy!

Kakashi just smirked at him raising both his hands as if he was a criminal.

"Why Iruka-kun, what do you mean?" Kakashi smirked as he heard some laughter from the class.

Iruka was about to say something when he felt a presence behind him.

"You BRATS!" The teacher's eyes flared at them.

"Orochimaru-sensei!" Iruka suddenly felt scared as he look at his mess on the floor.

"Both of you! GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE!" Orochimaru looked at them realizing neither one of them were moving, "Or would you rather me deal with you in my….own way?"

Both Kakashi and Iruka were out the door heading to the office before Orochimaru could even smirk at them.

777777777777777777777

Naruto scratched his stomach nonchalantly with a small smirk on his face.

Ramen was so good.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Naruto could feel a twitch coming on. He rolled over on the grass to see a group of girls hording over his roommate.

Bastard.

Sasuke glared at all the girls before turning around and walking up to the building. The girls started arguing over whether or not to follow him let him sneak over to a tree before they noticed and jump in the branch so when they decided to follow they all ran into the building.

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered under his breath before he looked at the ground to see two blue eyes glaring at him. "Even more annoying."

"Hey, I was here first!" Naruto protested as he got up and dusted himself off.

Sasuke just made some clicking noise with his tongue causing Naruto to get angrier as the blond jumped onto one of the branched and proceeded to try and climb higher than Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at this and quickened his pace.

"Arg!" Naruto cursed inwardly as he realized he couldn't go any higher and Sasuke just smirked down at him.

"You should be used to losing by now Naruto." Sasuke held a little humor in his voice.

"What did you say you-" Naruto lost his balance on the branch he was on suddenly realizing how light he felt. "Gah-ahh!"

Naruto suddenly felt something grab his hand and pull him back up with too much force causing him to slam into something to soft to be the tree.

"Dobe." Sasuke winced as he realized he cut his arm.

Naruto's eyes suddenly opened as he realized he was being held by Sasuke. He tried to push away but found the arms around him tighten.

"Calm down before you move, I can't promise I'll catch you every time." Sasuke said with a sarcastic undertone causing Naruto to glare at him before the black haired boy loosened his grip.

Naruto put some room between them blushing a bit before muttering a thanks.

Sasuke just nodded before coughing a bit. Naruto had knocked the wind out of him.

"You okay?" Naruto was about to grab Sasuke's arm when Sasuke just nodded and proceeded to climb down the tree.

Naruto frowned a bit before he suddenly realized Sasuke's hand was waiting to help him down the tree.

"I don't need your help!" Naruto scoffed.

"That's right, you prefer falling." Sasuke moved down the tree before jumping from a branch letting his feet touch the ground.

Naruto followed his movements but tripped on the last branch falling on his face into the dirt.

Sasuke laughed a bit before turning and heading inside. He should go to the nurse before any of those annoying girls saw him and tried to bandage him themselves.

Naruto just frowned before he noticed a very panicked teen run by him at top speed.

777777777777777777777

Kiba ran faster than he had ever ran in his life.

Then again if you get caught peeking into the woman's shower room by the woman's wrestling team….you would run faster than life itself.

He had heard from what he though was a reliable source that the girl's swim team was going to be there and he had foolishly believed him.

But no.

It was the wrestling team.

All those muscles.

Kiba shuttered at the thought before he remembered what he was doing and ran to the nearest door he saw around the corner. Slamming the door open he jumped in and proceed to take off towards the door he saw at the other side of the room.

But the floor seemed to be really slippery for some reason.

"Idiot! Don't run by the pool!" Kiba tried to stop but found himself sliding into the pool itself where the male swim team seemed to practicing.

"CRAP!"

Naruto ran into the room just in time to see Kiba sinking in the pool.

Everyone stood there for a second wondering why the kid was even trying to swim up with someone noticed some blood in the water.

"He hit his head!" Someone yelled as Naruto suddenly realized his friend was drowning.

There was a loud splash and it looked like one of the swimmers had gone in and was pulling Kiba out of the water in a matter of seconds. The guy looked irritated as he jumped out of the water. Situating Kiba on his back on the floor, the guy felt for a pulse.

Naruto had never seen anyone drown before and for some reason he didn't know what to do.

The dark haired kid over Kiba pumped his chest a few times before pressing his mouth against the unconscious teen's.

"Is the idiot your friend?" Naruto looked over at a blonde chick who had her hair pulled back in three buns.

"Yeah, is he going to be okay?" Naruto watched as Kiba suddenly coughed up water and sat up with the help of the guy who had given him CPR.

"Of course, no one dies on Kankuro's watch." The blonde girl laughed a bit before turning and putting a whistle to her lips, blowing it as loud as possible, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! SWIM SWIM SWIM!"

The swim team suddenly got back on track as if nothing happened as Naruto walked over to Kiba.

"IDIOT!" Kankuro yelled as he rubbed Kiba's back. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Trying to get away." Kiba coughed before he looked over at the guy that saved his life. "I almost died!"

"You hit your head." Kankuro stated coldly before standing up, picking up Kiba with him as if he was a bride.

"Hey!" Kiba was about to protest when the older kid glared at him.

"I have to take you to the doctor's office and it would be too slow if I let you walk with a concussion." Kankuro didn't hide the anger in his voice.

"Sorry." Kiba muttered as he lifted his hand to his head as he felt some blood run down his cheek.

Kankuro sighed as he looked down at the stupid kid. "It's okay, just be glad your alive."

Naruto was about to say something when he realized he really had no reason to be there. He had only followed Kiba out of curiosity. He sighed a bit then with a grin followed Kankuro out the door.

He could at least tease Kiba for being carried to the doctor's office.

777777777777777777777

Shikamaru sighed as he heard the bell for class to begin.

The clouds must have just started moving a second ago and the bell decides to ring, he thought bitterly as he sat up a bit. He could be a few minutes late, its not like he was a big class participator.

"Let's get this over with right now!" Shikamaru sighed as he leaned a bit over on the roof he was on too see two upperclassmen arguing just a few feet away.

"Yes, yes." Asuma pulled out a cigarette ignoring the glare from the girl in front him. Instead he eyed Kurenai's friend she had brought with her.

"I want you to stop telling people we went out!" Kurenai folded her arms over her chest as her red eyes glared hard. "And I would prefer you to not approach me as if we're friends any where at this school!"

"Fair enough." Asuma let the smoke escape out of his mouth as he smirked at Kurenai's friend…what was her name? "Then I don't want to even bring this up ever again. I keep my end of the deal if you never talk to me again."

"Deal." Kurenai huffed, "It's not like I would want to talk to you anyway!"

"Heh." Asuma laughed a bit before he took a step closer to the girl beside his ex. "I'm so sorry but it seems I haven't met you."

"Ano…." The girl blushed as she looked over at Kurenai who was now seething.

"You PIG!" There was a loud slap before Kurenai left dragging her friend with her.

Shikamaru laughed to himself at the scene. That guy had a lot of balls to hit on his ex's friend right in front of her.

Asuma sighed at his loss and the promise of another night alone before he took another drag from his cigarette. He let the smoke escape his mouth just as wind came sending it to the roof of the club room on top of the roof.

Shikamaru coughed at the smoke and the smell catching Asuma's attention as the older teen climbed the latter to the roof Shikamaru was on and glared at the younger teen there.

"Saw the whole thing huh?" Asuma let the cigarette roll from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Not really." Shikamaru lied with a bored glare before he was about to get up. Asuma got on the roof and 'accidentally' knocked the ladder over so that Shikamaru couldn't leave….easily anyway.

"Oops." Asuma laughed as he looked over to see Shikamaru glaring at him.

Shikamaru plopped back down on his back and looked up at the sky. If he was going to be stuck with a troublesome guy he might as well enjoy the view.

Asuma threw the cigarette he was done with over the roof wondering what would happen if it landed on someone. He turned over to see the freshman just staring at the guy and decided this was as good as any time to get to know one of Kakashi's kids.

"Which kid are you?" Asuma asked as he folded his legs indian-style and looking over the kid. "You're obviously not the fat one or the loud ones."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow with a small grin, "Chouji is the _big_ one and I'm Shikamaru."

Asuma took the hint at what to call Chouji and sighed as he reached in his pocket to grab a cigarette.

"Hn?" Asuma felt his empty pocket and suddenly felt worried.

Shikamaru sat up glaring at the man that made a lot of noise before he realized what the older teen seemed to be missing.

Asuma looked over the roof to see what he had feared.

His precious jewels had fallen out of his pocket when he had come up the latter.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk, "What's your name again?"

"Asuma." Asuma sighed before he moved over beside Shikamaru. "Well how do you like the school so far?"

"……" Shikamaru just gave Asuma a bored look.

Asuma glared at the punk, "If you don't want to talk I'm sure I can come up with more ways to keep busy until someone comes up here."

"You're annoying." Shikamaru yawned causing a vein to pop in Asuma's head as he grabbed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was surprised by the sudden movement that he didn't fight back as he was pushed to the ground with Asuma over him. The older boy smirked as Shikamaru glared at him.

"You're kind of cute, in the punk kid sort of way." Asuma laughed as Shikamaru's glare deepened with a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Get off me." Shikamaru stated boredly.

"Oh, you're not having fun yet?" Asuma smirked as he straddled Shikamaru's waist and grabbed the boys shirt lifting it up above the kids head not removing it all the way to hold back Shikamaru's arms.

"Stop it!" Shikamaru raised his voice.

"Heh. Now you get excited." Asuma bent down over Shikamaru letting there lips barely graze each other smirking over the boy.

"……"

"Oh no objections?" Asuma smiled this time making Shikamaru's face go beet red as the boy beneath him looked away.

Asuma got up and dusted his pants off letting Shikamaru put his shirt back on.

"Maybe next time." Asuma teased as he went to the edge of the roof of the club house and jumped off of it.

"Bastard." Shikamaru muttered before he realized Asuma was gone. "HEY!" Shikamaru crawled over to the edge to see Asuma smiling at him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't leave you up there." Asuma smirked as he moved the latter back to the side.

Shikamaru just glared as the older teen walking back inside the school.

777777777777777777777

…

….

That's Chapter 3!

I hope you liked it and it was definitely longer that chapter 2 so I hope everyone is happy.

Thanks for the reviews!

Have a nice weekend!


	4. Tease

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I am currently waiting at my computer waiting for the latest translated chapter from japan. Haha

Hope you like this chapter! It only focuses on two pairings KakaIru and SasuNaru though really there isn't any action in it. I think I need to changer the character selection to Kakashi and Iruka instead of Naruto and Sasuke haha.

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4: Tease

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iruka sat as far as he could away from _that man_ which didn't really help since the aforementioned gray haired man was currently sprawled out on two of the chairs in the five chair waiting room. Iruka just frowned and glanced in the other direction trying to not pay any attention to the older teen who he knew was going to tease him again.

Kakashi smirked at how obvious Iruka was being about trying to ignore him. He thought about another way he could tease the poor teen but decided against it since the principle was right behind that two inch door.

Running his long fingers through his spiky hair Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes as he waited for the Principle to come out and give them a lecture about bothering Orochimaru-sensei; Kakashi suddenly found himself remembering how he met the poor teen next to him.

It had been the second day of classes since Kakashi had to reluctantly skip the first day due to his troublesome 'children'. None of them knew where any of their classes were and while Kakashi wanted to just leave them in the middle of the campus he knew that if he did the kids were most likely going to just cause trouble…..putting Kakashi in the blame for it.

"Sasuke, you know where your going right?" Kakashi sighed as he looked over at the black haired teen who just nodded. At least one of them was useful. "Good, you, Naruto, and Shino are in the same class. Make sure they don't get lost on the way."

"HA! As if I would follow this bas-" Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly before Kakashi interrupted with him a cold glare.

"Do as I say or your life here will be very short." Kakashi gave an innocent smile.

"I have a feeling he means me life as a whole will be very short." Naruto shivered while Sasuke just 'hmphed' and started walking towards their class.

"Chouji and….Kiba was it?" Kakashi looked over at the 'big' kid and the scruffy looking teen as they nodded. "Alright, it says your first class is P.E. so let's go to the gym; and Shikamaru your first class Biology so well head to the labs after that."

All the teens sighed outwardly showing how Kakashi felt on the inside. He was glad it was his last year here.

That one thought is what really motivated him to not kill the teens.

The second day had been a lot better since he had just let them off on their own. He had inwardly reminded himself to go to his first class a little early so once he shoved the kids out the door he walked towards the lecture halls for his History class.

He had been walking up the stairs when he noticed some person trying to walk down the stairs will a load of book in their hands. Kakashi couldn't see their face but he knew that if the person wasn't careful they were going to fall.

He had opened his mouth to say something but realized it was too late as the person had already slipped on one of the steps. Mentally cursing at whoever it was' stupidity Kakashi ran up a few steps so that the person and a few books would crash into him sending them both to the floor on the bottom of the steps but for the most part Kakashi was able to stay on his feet while the other person just squeezed onto to him for dear life.

Kakashi tried to look down but all he saw was an annoying ponytail that was poking into his nose. The girl smelt nice, like fruit, and Kakashi placed one of his hands reassuringly against her back.

"Hey, its okay." Kakashi whispered startling the girl beneath him.

Iruka's mouth was dry.

He had really thought he had fallen but apparently he had been saved by whoever he currently had the death grip on. Iruka suddenly gaining some composer pushed himself away from the older teen that had caught him with a blush and tried standing to his feet only to fall on his butt because his knees were shaking so bad.

"You okay?" Kakashi stood and went over to the smaller teen and reached out his hand.

Iruka nodded with a smile and grab the offered hand to be suddenly pulled up to his feet causing him to go face first into the older teen's chest.

Kakashi laughed as he placed his hand softly on top of the clumsy teen's head as the ponytail haired looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

Kakashi paused furrowing his eyebrow.

Iruka blinked.

"You're a boy." Kakashi stated as he held on to Iruka's shoulders and sure enough, it was a short boy in a green t-shirt and jeans.

Iruka's face flushed.

"YES I'M A BOY!" Iruka yelled as he shoved Kakashi's hands off him. The audacity of the people at this school!

Sure he was smaller then most kids but that was just because he hadn't had his growth spurt yet, and he was thin but that was just because he had a high metabolism, he had long hair too…….Iruka gritted his teeth at his thought, no, he was not going to make excuses for people to call him a girl.

He was a boy.

Iruka just glared at Kakashi startling the older boy before he knelt down and started picking up the books he had dropped when he tripped over the steps.

Kakashi smirked, he liked the kid's eyes.

"Sorry man……" Kakashi ran his hand through his hair before he knelt down and helped the male teen pick up the other books.

Iruka just sighed before he looked at his 'helper'.

The older teen was attractive Iruka sighed another guy at this that looked like a model. He had clean features that were only disrupted by some stubble at the bottom of his chin give him a lazy look. His long spiky hair seemed to have a mind of its own and the top of his black shirt was stretched a bit from his constant using it to cover his bottom half of his face.

Iruka realized he was staring when Kakashi looked at him with a knowing smirk and handed him the last book that was on the floor.

"I'm Kakashi by the way." Kakashi smiled holding onto the book while Iruka tried to take it out of his hand.

"Thank you." Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi feeling a blush form on his cheeks as Kakashi's grip on the book wouldn't loosen.

"You're cute." Iruka's face went beet red as his eyes widened at the words he just heard.

"W-what!" Iruka pulled the book out of Kakashi's hands and stood up holding the stack of books in his hands while glaring at the older teen. "Thank you for you helping me but I c-can take it from here!"

"No problem." Kakashi placed his hand on top of the books preventing Iruka from moving so they wouldn't topple over again. "If you ever need help again let me know."

Iruka just nodded as he stared at Kakashi's hand waiting for it to move only to feel hot breath on his ear suddenly. Iruka was about to turn his head to see what the older teen was doing when he suddenly felt a tongue then some teeth on his ear.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Iruka tried to turn but couldn't when he suddenly felt Kakashi bite his ear.

Kakashi just smirked as the teen stood there stunned. He let go of the books and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

It wasn't until he was on the next floor till he heard someone scream.

"GROSS!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Iruka sighed as the secretary came out and told them it was going to be a little longer. Apparently the principle had quite a few students in his office currently which meant that today was a really bad day to be sent to his office.

Especially since he had been practicing his lectures all day it seemed.

Playing with his hair that was still in the ponytail he looked over at Kakashi to see the teen staring at the door with half lidded eyes.

Why did Kakashi feel the need to pick on him? Iruka opened his mouth to say something but suddenly decided he should just enjoy the silence while he could.

Iruka ran his hand over his face as he thought back to his first class with Kakashi.

It had been the second day of classes and Kakashi had decided to miss the first one for some reason. He remembered his encounter with the silver haired teen earlier that day so when Kakashi walked into his lab class Iruka only reacted like any healthy teen would.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY CLASS?" Iruka yelled pointing accusing at Kakashi before adding. "Pervert!"

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow at the younger teen who he had met in the stair only a class ago. Smirking a bit at the pervert part and ignoring the confused laughter of his classmates Kakashi just shrugged it off and did the only thing he knew to do.

He pulled grabbed the senior who was sitting next to Iruka and shoved him away before taking the other teens place and smiling at Iruka while Iruka looked like he was scared for his life.

"Good to see you too." Kakashi smiled as the class started to snicker before Orochimaru walked into the classroom being followed by his assistant teacher Kabuto.

"Quiet down." Orochimaru dropped his books on the desk before looking around until his eyes rested on Kakashi, "Good to see you could make it to this class Kakashi."

"……" Kakashi just frowned at Orochimaru causing the teacher to show some teeth as his smirk became a grin.

"Alright! To your lab seats, whoever you are sitting next to now will be your lab partner for the year, no complaints, no switches." Orochimaru-sensei had continued on with the lecture after that but Iruka hadn't heard anything.

Kakashi felt something hit the back of his head and turned to see Asuma and Gai trying to figure out what was going on but all Kakashi did was smirk. Giving both his friends a very uneasy feeling and almost a slight sensation of pity for the young kid in their class.

"Iruka." Orochimaru snapped Iruka back to the class, "You and Kakashi go get the box of supplies at the nurse's office. She said it would be ready for this class and it might take both of you to carry it so be careful and hurry."

Both students stood up had proceeded to head out the door. Iruka with his face flushed in embarrassment from his outburst in the class and with agitation that now he was stuck with this guy as his lab partner for the whole year!

Kakashi just followed with a bored expression not saying anything as he watched the younger kid in front of him try to ignore his presence.

And people thought he was rude.

Geez.

Iruka tapped softly on the door to the nurse's office only to receive silence as his reply, he was about to knock again when Kakashi reached over him and shoved the door open revealing an empty office.

"She usually tries to take her break around this time." Kakashi stated pushing Iruka into the room with a smirk before shutting the door behind them.

Iruka turned to protest the sudden action when he felt Kakashi's arm shove him against the wall. Iruka's face flushed with anger this time as he tried to get the bigger teen off of him to no avail.

"Don't you want to finish where I left off?" Kakashi cooed in his ear only causing Iruka to fight him more.

Kakashi chuckled a bit before he grabbed both of Iruka's arms and shoved them to the wall to only have Iruka looked up at him with every bit of defiance he could muster.

Honestly, it was like a mouse glaring at a cat before it was eaten.

Kakashi smirked before he moved his head towards Iruka's bringing their lips close together. Iruka as if seeing his intention squeezed his eyes shut and tried to moved his head.

Kakashi barely brushed their lips together before he chuckled and let Iruka go sending the boy to the floor as he went over to where the box sat on the desk.

"You-you!" Iruka couldn't think of what to call him.

Oh he knew what he wanted to call him, so many colorful words that it would make a rainbow look dull only they wouldn't come out.

Iruka opened his mouth then closed it before he opened it again.

Kakashi laughed at the human goldfish Iruka seemed to be impersonating before he just shook his head and picked up the box they were meant to retrieve.

"Hurry and open the door before I actually lay one on you." Kakashi teased causing Iruka to jump up to the door and swing it open with such fervor that Kakashi almost thought that he had promised the kid that if he opened the door he would make world peace.

It wasn't until Iruka had taken a few steps in the hallway that he suddenly felt the urge to kick Kakashi.

Which he did.

Kakashi felt his knee cave in sending him and the box to the floor.

Iruka had forgotten about the box.

And when a dozen packaged stomachs fell to the tiled floor Iruka suddenly felt sick.

"I told you to be careful!" Iruka looked up to see Orochimaru running over to the fallen contents and picking it up and putting it back in the box. "You should no better than to full around with this stuff!"

"Summimasen!" Iruka as if suddenly realizing what he did ran over to Kakashi and box only to see Orochimaru take the box away from both of them with a scowl on his face. "Gomen-nasai, sensei."

"Both of you to the back on the class, you both get zeros for this grade and now I want you to start taking notes in the book."

Iruka looked down to see Kakashi glaring at him and suddenly felt scared for his life.

Classes after that just kept getting worse.

Iruka would do something and Kakashi would tease him, if Iruka ever got a jab in at Kakashi usually something bad would happen making Iruka defenseless.

Kurenai would stand in sometimes but it seemed even she was no match for Kakashi.

Iruka sighed as he realized he and Kakashi were still waiting to go into the principle's office. The door in front of him opening slowly before he hear their names called.

Now they could get the lecture over with and go to lunch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto glared at the ceiling of his room.

For as "perfect" as this Sasuke guy was supposed to be he snored like a horse….that had just gotten its nose cut off and was now forced to breath through tubes.

"STOP!" Naruto sat up and yelled smiling when the noise seemed to pause but frown when it resumed.

"You've got to be kidding me." The blond sighed as he turned over in his bed forcing his eyes close as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

Snort.

Naruto blinked at the sudden silence in the room but waited for the noise to continue.

Nothing happened.

Naruto smirked a bit as he sat up a bit and listened.

Silence.

"YEAH!" Naruto yelled before he suddenly heard the snoring resume to his displeasure. "That's it!"

Naruto threw his pillow to the ground and stomped past the barrier between him and Sasuke's side of the room to see……..

To see nothing but a made up bed and a tape recorder placed neatly on top of it.

He knew there was no way that Sasuke would be such a noisy sleeper when the teen hadn't made a peep since now.

Clenching his fists Naruto growled under his breath as he slipped on his tennis shoes and grabbed his jacket. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly to not make any more sound than what was needed and proceeded to tip toe through the shared area of the suite.

Naruto could swear that every step he took was louder than the last but he seemed to be able to make it to the front without a problem. Turning the knob slowly much like he had done his own Naruto heard a click and the door popped open.

Thanking the gods for his luck he quickly hurried out of the room into the hallway and shut it softly behind him.

"Now to find that bastard." Naruto deciding there was no longer a need to be silent quickly jogged to the stairs and went up.

He had a guess where his roommate would be.

If he hadn't thrown himself off of it yet.

Naruto yawned at his obvious lack of sleep as he continued up a few more flights of stairs before he finally made it to the top. Swinging the door open only to be seemingly pulled onto the rood by the air pressure caused by the wind Naruto took a quick glance around to see nothing there.

Maybe he had been wrong in thinking Sasuke would be on the roof, what was he worried about any way? Sasuke had promised to not try anything like that again……

Naruto frowned.

It wasn't his fault he didn't trust his roomie.

Where was the teen anyway?

Walking over to the edge of the roof he looked over to how high he truly was. Maybe Sasuke had decided to sneak out and go hit the town with a few friends?

What friends? Naruto thought bitterly, the blond was sure that he had more friends than his rival did and that was only because Sasuke seemed to hate everyone.

Maybe he got kicked out of the school and left without telling anyone?

Naruto sighed as he pulled his jacket tighter around him as another gust of wind came. It looked like it was going to be raining tomorrow. The breeze sent chills throughout his body causing him to shiver as he realized how stupid he was for coming out here.

"Can't sleep?" Naruto stumbled backwards at the noise to see Sasuke leaning against the door that Naruto had come up to the roof from.

"Weren't thinking about jumping over were you?" Sasuke smirked as he stared at the blond, "I know school is hard Naruto but is your life honestly worth it? Think about your family?"

"I WAS COMING UP HERE TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T JUMP YOU-YOU!" Naruto clinched his fist until he heard a small laugh come from Sasuke.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed still with a smirk on his face.

Naruto grit his teeth as he ran up to Sasuke lifting his fist in hope that it would connect with the dark haired teen's face only to feel fingers wrap around his own fist and stop it. Naruto growled as he lifted his other fist only to feel another hand wrap around that one's wrist to the point where he was leaning towards Sasuke only to be held back by Sasuke's grip on him.

"Nice try." Sasuke pushed Naruto not giving his roommate time to gain balance causing the blond to fall on his butt.

"Arg!" Naruto was about to hop back up to his feet when he felt a foot suddenly hit his chest pushing him down on his back.

"Now now, you're the one that disrupted my peace first." Sasuke looked down at Naruto as the blue eyes glared back up at him.

"I was afraid that you were going to-" Naruto shut his mouth before he continued briefly wondering why he cared anyway.

"I was going to what Naruto?" Sasuke sighed as he blond wouldn't look him the face. "Going to kill myself?"

"Then why would sneak out and leave that stupid tape playing?" Naruto growled suddenly getting angrier by the amused look on Sasuke's face.

"I wonder how long it took you to realize it was a tape, did you realize before you came up here?" When Naruto didn't say anything Sasuke laughed, "That means you listened to that thing for nearly three horse! Ha!"

"Why are you up here anyway you jerk!" Naruto kicked his legs up making Sasuke move his foot so that he could finally get back up to his feet.

"I just wasn't tired." Sasuke smirked as Naruto didn't say anything. "I promise I wasn't going to do anything but if I did it wouldn't be any of your busin……"

Naruto smiled when his fist connected with Sasuke's sending the dark haired teen to the ground.

That felt good.

"You little-" Sasuke sat up rubbing his jaw.

"Now we're even!" Naruto grinned as he pointed at Sasuke, "And it is my business!"

"How is my life any of your business?" Sasuke dead panned causing Naruto to frown.

"Because….cause we're……" Naruto paused as he looked away from the dark haired teen.

"Friends?" Sasuke stated sarcastically before he laughed.

"I don't' care what you say!" Naruto growled before he stomped towards the door and swung it open slamming it against the defenseless wall. "JUMP FOR ALL I CARE!"

Sasuke growled a bit in irritation under his voice as he watched the blond disappear into the stairs, the assaulted door staying open in fear of being slammed again.

"Stupid jerk! I don't care, I should be sleeping in my bed but no, I had to for some weird reason actually worry he might do something stupid." Naruto rambled on, "Why should I care if his blame is splattered on the side walk in the morning its not like it would be my fault?"

"Do you talk to yourself often?"

"Listen!" Naruto turned around to find his face in Sasuke's chest.

"You also don't respect people's personal space often do you?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto just stomped down a few stairs and then turned around again with a huge frown on his face.

"I really really REALLY REALLY!" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Really really?" Sasuke smirked.

"REALLY DON'T LIKE YOU!" Naruto huffed as they both continued you down the stairs.

The rest of the walk back to their room was silent with a few glares directed at either party only to end with Naruto pausing at the door. He was about to turn it slowly and try not to make a noise when Sasuke sighed and grabbed the door knob shoving the door open.

"Its not like anyone is going to be awake at this hour!" Sasuke snapped as him and Naruto stumbled into the room.

"Hello." Both teens froze as they looked up to see Kakashi smiling at them as he sat in a chair right in front of there door holding a book that looked like some sort of manga with circle with a dash through it on the back.

"Do you know what happens to bad little boys who go out past curfew and cause a ruckus on the roof making enough noise to wake up the janitor who just happened to recognize both of you so he called me and woke me up from my much….much needed sleep?" Kakashi's eyes both remained curved as he continued to smile at them.

Both Sasuke and Naruto sweat dropped as they glanced at each other.

"They get to go to bed and never speak of it again?" Naruto smiled wryly.

"No."

And every resident in the building was suddenly woken up by a blood chilling scream.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that is that for the chapter 4.

Took me a long time to write it because me starting back into fanfiction means that I am currently giving up on my manga that I was planning on submitting and going to just wait until next year.

Oh well right?

I hope you liked it!

Have a great week!


	5. I'm Fine

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and team.

Warning: Yaoi

Hey I know it has been a while! Sorry but I don't own a computer so what I have been able to write is out of the goodness of my sisters heart as she lends me her computer to write fanficion.

I hope you enjoy the story!

000000000000

Chapter 5: I'm Fine

000000000000

Kiba wailed in laughter as he looked at his two dorm mates standing in the hallway in front of their dorm holding two buckets of water to a person. They both looked like they had been standing out there all night. There had been an uproar last night at around 3 in the morning when a scream woke up the whole building, an announcement followed directly after by Kakashi saying it all under control so the building pretty much returned to its slumber.

But waking up to the sight of Naruto and Sasuke holding pales of water outside in the hallway, both of them having only barely enough energy to glare at each other.

"Shut it Kiba." Naruto growled as his arms ached.

"Oh! No, no, no! Not after you teased me relentlessly teased me for almost drowning myself." Kiba wagged his finger in front of Naruto's face like a mother would shake her hand in front of her disobedient child. "What were you and Sasuke doing up so late anyway?"

"Who cares?" A stern voice interrupted Kiba's laughter causing it so cease.

Shino before he eyed the two then continued his walk towards classes.

"You better get going too, you brats!" Kakashi's disdain was not hidden as he glared at the two trouble makers.

Naruto and Sasuke put down their buckets and while rubbing their arms made their way into the dorm to get ready for class.

000000000000

Iruka turned over in his bed as he glared at the sun that was glaring into his eyes. He flipped over to glance at the other side of the room to see the empty bed and empty dresser that he had pushed against the wall when he was told he would not have a room mate this year.

"Iruka?" There was a soft tap at his door making him moan in acknowledgement earning a laugh from the intruder, "Classes started an hour ago, why are you not there?"

At that Iruka literally flew out of bed and threw his door open to reveal a reluctantly smirking Yamato.

"What?" Iruka yelled before suddenly feeling really dizzy.

Yamato placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder and sighed as he made sure the teen was steady before loosening his grip. Iruka blinked his eyes slowly before gazing up at the older teen with a questioning look.

"You had a really bad fever last night." Yamato smiled, "When you didn't wake up to that loud scream….siren…whatever it was, I got Gaara to check on you and he said you were sick."

Iruka flinched a bit at the information that Gaara had been in his room.

"I gave you some medicine but Tsunade-sensei told me that if you didn't get better in a few hours to bring you to her, I'm glad you woke up."

"Me too."

They stared at each other for a moment before Iruka realized he was missing class. He went back to throwing a sweater over his body, shivering slightly even though it was September. He went to grab his back pack blinking his eyes trying to force the hazy image of the world out of his eyes before he felt Yamato take the bag from him.

"Let's go to the nurse, I already called the office and told them you were sick so you will be excused, whether you go or not…" The tall teen started.

"But I don't want to miss anymore classes." Iruka grabbed a rubber band from the desk and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. "I promise to go to the nurse after classes."

Yamato gave him a weary glance.

"I promise! See I'm okay!" Iruka smiled and gave Yamato a thumbs up before coughing a bit. "I swear I will go straight to the nurse if I feel any worse."

"Fine but if I get in trouble for not making you go straight to the nurse then…."

"I'll make dinner for a week or clean your room whatever!" Iruka grabbed his back pack out of Yamato's hands and smiled before running out of the dorm.

He was already as late as it was.

Iruka ran down the stairs from the second floor and smiled as he walked into the warm breeze, September had been peculiarly hot the year like a late july but Iruka loved the feeling of it against his cool skin. Maybe he still had a fever but he really did not want to miss any school. He had worked his behind off all last year to be able to afford this school and he was not going to waste it in order to have a sick day.

Yamato was a pretty cool senior in Iruka's mind. The dark haired man seemed to have some strange relationship with Kakashi that Iruka couldn't understand. Yamato seemed to both contemptuous and respectful towards the silver haired man and Iruka hadn't bothered to ask about their understanding.

After all Iruka wanted to have as little as possible to do with the man.

Iruka had four other dorm mates whom seemed to have different circumstances. Gaara was a freshman who didn't talk very much and his older brother Kankuro seemed to be the only one didn't mind the kid and so they roomed together. There was a brat named Konohamaru who seemed to be getting home schooled here since Konoha high was only a private high school. Then there was Genma who shared a room with Konohamaru, the blond was constantly chewing on a stalk of grain and seemed to be up something.

Iruka didn't know his story but was sure he didn't want to.

They had been a weird group and Iruka was told he was with them since all of the other sophomore dorms were full from last years freshmen. Mizuki and Ebisu were lucky enough to be roommates….though Iruka wasn't sure they were too lucky.

After all Gai was there dorm head.

Iruka wiped the sweat from his forehead as he gently knocked on the classroom door.

He wasn't stupid enough enter Orochimaru's classroom half an hour late with out trying his best to be polite first.

"Oh Iruka, I was told you were sick today." Kabuto gave Iruka a friendly smile before opening the door and letting the young teen in. "Today we are just finishing up the lab reports since Orochimaru is at a conference."

Iruka nodded trying to swallow the uneasy feeling in his stomach as he made his way to his chair. He took a deep breath and slid his seat so that he could look at Kakashi's desk, they were lab partners after all.

"You look terrible." Kakashi smirked at the glare he received, "Oh well, now that you're here you can help me finish this and I wont have to go to your dorm to fill you in on the homework."

"Thank you for caring." Iruka grabbed his notepad from the last class and placed it at the top of Kakashi's desk and they compared notes while writing down their own notes for the paper that would be due next class on this lab.

Iruka clenched his jaw and looked up at the clock. He had only been in the classroom for 10 minutes and yet if felt like hours. He tapped the edge of his pencil on the paper impatiently and ran his hand through his hair before glancing back at the clock.

Kakashi eyed Iruka watching how the normally calm kid seemed to be unable to sit still. How the young teen who spent most of his time trying to avoid Kakashi seemed to have forgotten the older teen altogether.

"Iruka?" Iruka turned quickly towards Kakashi ignoring the snapping sound in his neck.

That hurt.

"Sorry were you saying something?" Iruka snapped before glancing at the clock again. He wasn't even going to make it for 30 minutes was he?

Kakashi turned over to Gai and Asuma who were looking at Iruka curiously. It seemed that majority of the class had noticed Iruka's stange behavior.

"Iruka are you okay?" The kind voice of Kabuto cause Iruka to jump a bit before he smiled at the assistant teacher.

"I'm fine!" Iruka said in a overly convincing of a tone.

Kabuto eyed the teen but just sighed as he looked over at the other students who seemed to be wanting the assistant teacher to do more because there was something obviously wrong with the teen.

"Iruka…are you sure.."

"I'M FINE!" Iruka yelled as he slammed his hands on Kakashi's desk then seeming to realize he had just yelled at Kabuto looked at the older man with worry. "Ah…I'm so sorry Kabuto…I was..I'm sorry, I'm fine."

Kabuto just nodded before he turned back to the other students and gave them a look that forced them back to their work.

"Fine….." Iruka felt his world turn to the left as he tried to steady himself.

Kakashi eyed the young teen.

"Fine…" Iruka took a deep breath as he felt the floor disappear underneath him.

"I'm fine."

And suddenly he didn't feel anymore.

000000000000

Naruto held his nose in the air as he pinched it as tight as he could. "Uh thank che bwoke ma nose!"

"Naruto go to my office and Sasuke you better go too!" Tsunade, the curvy, blond health teacher yelled before she looked at her other students. "I said keep playing you ingrates! I might be the nurse but I am the P.E. teacher first, I will check on those two once you guys can play a decent game of soccer!"

"But Naruto just broke his nose and Sasuke might have a scar on his beautiful face!" A pink haired girl cried from the field.

"Don't make me shove that ball up your.."

"Tsunade, I'll watch the kids, you go check on the students." Shizune the other coach at the school cut the blond off with a smile.

Naruto growled as he tried to watch where he was going while trying to stop the blood that was flowing out of his nose. He heard Sasuke say something causing him to turn around towards he room mate and point a finger at the affronting jerk.

"Whaa dud ew bake muh nose!!" Naruto pointed his finger again trying to seem more angry then comical.

"I'm sorry, but for the last time I don't speak idiot." Sasuke sighed with a smirk enjoying how red Naruto's face got.

"Both of you brats shut up and go to my office! I have to got get some stuff and I will be there in a bit…you better not mess with anything otherwise I will kill you." Tsunade pointed to her office and both boys went that direction in silence.

Sliding open the door to the nurse's office Naruto sighed as he made his way to the sink and washed his face.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the blond and looked around the room. There appeared to be a small office connected to it from the inside that was full of files and cabinets and a very messy desk while the room they were in had about six sick beds and a bench for students to sit in.

Naruto wiped his face with the paper towels neck to the sink and looked in the mirror to see that the bleeding had stopped and his nose while a little swollen, didn't look broken at all.

"My nose isn't broken, you better be happy!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke as he flopped on the closest bed to him.

"Personally I thought it would be an improvement." Sasuke stated coolly as he sat down at the foot of the bed Naruto had sprawled out on.

"I'm soooo tired!" Naruto sobbed into his pillow completely ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"If you hadn't screamed so loud and angered Kakashi further we probably would have just gotten a warning or had to clean the restrooms on the floor or something…" Sasuke sighed as he glanced out the window.

There was some loud talking in the hallway that caused both boys to look at the door but when nothing happened; they settled back into their silence.

"How is your arm doing?" Naruto muffled into the pillow causing Sasuke to look at the idiot as if he had just spoken a foreign language.

"What was that?"

"I ASK how YOUR arm was doing?" Naruto turned around and glared at Sasuke as if he had just been forced to say something disgusting. "You cut it the other day on the tree didn't you?"

Sasuke blink at Naruto with a frown then turned to look at his arm but there was no sign of the scratch that had been there a few days ago. It had only been a light scratch, Sasuke hadn't even known that Naruto noticed.

"It was just a little scratch. Sasuke turned to see how pink Naruto's face had gotten and smirk.

He was such a dobe.

"EXCUSE ME!" The door slammed open to reveal a very panicked Kakashi holding an unconscious form in his arm. "HAG?"

"What did you do to Iruka?" Naruto hopped out of his bed and glared at Kakashi.

"SHUT UP! Where's the hag?" Kakashi glared back causing Naruto to step back.

"She should be back any minute." Sasuke stated before looking at Kakashi with a bored expression. "Don't you think you should put him on a bed?"

Kakashi seemed to have not even thought of it as he stood upright before looking at the dead weight in his arms. Being as careful as possible he placed Iruka on the empty bed next to the one Sasuke was sitting in.

Silence fell on the room before Kakashi looked at his two residents.

"What are you doing here?" His voice didn't show any emotion, which freaked Naruto out a bit as Kakashi had just been screaming a few seconds ago.

"Naruto broke his nose and I got cut." Sasuke pointed to his slightly bleeding cheek and then to Naruto's nose.

"What did you do to Iruka?" Naruto didn't hide his accusing tone.

"How do you even know Iruka?" Kakashi glared back at the smaller blond.

"He let me eat with him at lunch!" Naruto declared still looking at Kakashi as if both of the senior's hands were painted red.

"I didn't do anything to him, he just passed out." Kakashi looked back at the smaller figure that appeared to be sleeping.

But the silver haired teen knew better than to be fooled by the appearance of sleep. Sleep and death look too similar. At the mere thought Kakashi tensed and felt like he was going to be sick.

"Kakashi brought him in here!" Asuma's voice echoed through the hall before Tsunade walk into the infirmary going straight towards the brunette being followed by Asuma and Gai.

Tsunade starting inspecting the young teen as Gai pulled Kakashi away from the bed.

"Are you okay/" The bowl haired teen looked at Kakashi with nothing but worry as his friend stared paled face at the bed.

"I'm fine but…but Obito…" Kakashi felt his stomach lurch and turned to the nearest trash can and vomited. Asuma and Gai exchanged glances before standing by their friend not saying anything.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something before Sasuke elbowed him. The dark haired teen glared at Naruto and motioned towards the door hinting they should leave.

Naruto was reluctant to go but sighed as he mumbled his dismissal and left.

000000000000

I know this chapter is short but the next one should be up relatively soon.

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought of it!

Have a nice day!


	6. Past Reflections

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Special thanks to my beta for this chapter KatiaKittay!! She did a really good job so that this chapter would turn out better for you guys!

News:

Sorry for the delay but my Word stopped working briefly for some reason but it is updated and dandy now so that hopefully I will be able to bring you the next chapter soon!

Thanks for all the reviews and I hope ya'll are having a dandy week!

Enjoy!

JJJJJJJ

Chapter 6: Past Reflections

JJJJJJJ

_Kakashi watched the rain hit the window then begin its path down the glass. Aside from the rain and the beeping of the heart monitor the __infirmary was as silent as the grave_

_The silver __haired teen looked back__ at the dark haired boy__ lying peacefully on the bed. _

_As peaceful as you could get with tubes sticking in you that was._

_It had all been his fault._

_"Kakashi, it's been three days…." A stern voice entered the room placing well manicured hands on the teen's shoulders, "I told you Obito will be fine."_

_"He's dying." Kakashi mumbled under his breath feeling Tsunade squeeze his shoulder at this._

_"He's sleeping." She corrected with a sigh before letting go of the teen and walking back to the door, "He will wake up, you just have to have more faith in him."_

_"Have faith in this idiot?" Kakashi forced a smirk at the lifeless form._

_He had known Obito since they were old enough to actually retain memories, they grew up together, went to school together, even Obito applied to the same private high school as Kakashi claiming it would be a shame to separate before college._

_Obito was stupid and failed the entrance exam twice__ before finally getting accepted__. They weren't allowed to room together but their dorms were o__nly a floor apart and even though__ Kakashi spent most of his time picking on Obito everybody knew that they were friends._

_Then the idiot had to get sick._

_It was their junior year and__ Kakashi and Asuma were planning a huge prank for Gai__Obito had declined because he had a small fever. Kakashi didn't think health should be used as an excuse and forced his friend to come under penalty of death._

_Death._

_Kakashi stared at Obito listening to the beeping of the monitor._

_He wasn't dead yet._

_He could be__ -__**would**__ be-__ absolutely fine._

_Kakashi remembered the group making their way to the pier at 4 in the morning. It had been a cold December day and Gai had managed to get him with a snow ball before they made it to the lake. Asuma and Kakashi were celebrating Gai's defeat of Kakashi in their chemistry finale by dying the lake green._

_Alt__hough they hadn't really considered it freezing over night._

_Laughing at their mistake and__ with__ Obito cursing them for dragging him out of bed__ for no reason__ they all made their way down the __pier until they were in the middle. Asuma suggested__throwing__ the dye in the snow so that when it melted the lake would still be green (as opposed to its__ natural__ clear blue color) and no one would be able to track them since it would take a while._

_Gai __attempted__ to walk out on the water but upon hearing a small cracking noise__ hurried __ back to the pier._

_Kakashi laughed as hard as he ever had as Gai and Asuma started throwing snow at each other__. He glanced__ up to Obito to try and get him to join in the fight_

_But __Obito was not there._

_Kakashi remembered the unreal panic that swept his body as he stared at the empt__y space he knew his friend had stood in__ before catching Asuma and Gai's attention and walking to where Obito had been. The air had been stilled and the trio were surrounded by an eerie quiet._

_ Until Kakashi saw the broken ice._

_Obito had fallen in._

_Kakashi jumped before he eve__n though about what he was doing. He ignored__ the scr__eams of his two best friends and hit__ the broken ice and frozen water like a log. The pain was unbearable. The lake was shallow and Kakashi was grateful because he knew that if it had been any deeper he would have died looking for Obito._

_Grabbing his friend's body and pushing himself up as hard as he could he was able to break thr__ough another thin layer of ice. He felt hands grab them and drag them out of the freezing water__. Asuma was yelling and Kakashi knew Gai must have taken off towards the school._

_Obito's heart wasn't beating by the time the__y made it to the nurse's office.__ Tsunade had done the very best she could to get it started again and warm up the young man's body and everything seemed like it was going to be okay._

_Except Obito wasn't waking up._

_Kakash__i __hadn't even gotten sick from his jump into t__he frozen waters yet his friend was lying there__ unconscious! _

JJJJJJJ

Iruka yawned as he opened his eyes to the ridiculously bright room.

Where was he?

Iruka stretched slowly as he felt every muscle in his body ached. He turned his head to the right to see several empty beds; he was in the infirmary of the school. Iruka blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened before he turned to his left and sucked in a deep breath.

Why was Kakashi sitting with his head down on Iruka's mattress?

Iruka twisted when he heard the door click softly to see a tall lean man walk in before smiling at him. Gai looked tired but lifted his finger to his lips telling Iruka to not say anything as he motioned towards Kakashi.

Iruka just nodded as he glanced back down at the silver haired teen.

"C'n hear you trying to be polite, Gai." A harsh mutter made both teens realize Kakashi was awake. Kakashi sat and ran his hands through his hair glaring at Gai while making sure not to look at Iruka.

Iruka was about to say something when he turned to Gai. To see Kakashi's friend with such a somber expression was weird. Gai was always happy and berated Kakashi for acting 'cool' all the time, not at all like this silent man staring at Kakashi with some hidden truth in his eyes.

Iruka looked back and forth from both the teens realizing neither were going to look at him anytime soon and decided to start with the basics.

"How did I get here?" His voice hurt a lot worse than it should as it came out raspy and soft.

"You passed out in class." Kakashi stated finally looking at the long haired teen who gave out a sigh.

"Sorry for the trouble." Iruka felt his face flush up as he smiled apologetically at Kakashi. He might despise the bully but Kakashi did seem to care about his classmates, and that was respectable.

"You're not any trouble Iruka!" Gai seeming to morph back into his normal self, smiling brightly and giving a thumbs up. "We're just glad you are okay!"

"Speak for yourself." Kakashi stood up and knocked over the seat behind him as he glared at Iruka who looked affronted up at Kakashi. "What in your right mind made you go to class when you were that sick?"

"What?" Iruka gaped.

"Any idiot would have gone to see the nurse but not little Iruka, no! Iruka had to go to class even though he knew he had a fever, Iruka had to pass out in the middle of a lab, Iruka had to get carried all the way to the-"

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a nuisance!" Iruka yelled suddenly getting his voice back as he shoved the covers off of him and hopped out of the bed.

"You should have been smart enough to not be one in the first place!" Kakashi crossed his arms as if he was scolding a child.

"Kakashi!" Gai started before the door to the infirmary swung open as Sandaime, Tsunade, and Yamato walked in, staring at the group.

"I didn't ask to get sick you know!" Iruka yelled ignoring the audience. He had apparently just passed out and now he was getting yelled at for being a nuisance by the guy that had been the bane of Iruka's sophomore year so far.

"Oh you like the attention, spoiled brat. Don't tell me you miss your mom and dad already, we're only two months into school…." Kakashi was about to continue before the look on the principle's face told him to shut up.

He looked back down at Iruka who was glaring daggers up at him, then to Gai who was looking at him with some sort of pity.

"If you guys are done with your little spat…" Both teens spluttered and were about to say something to Tsunade when she glared at them. "As I was saying, if you are done, we're glad to see you are feeling much better Iruka."

Iruka's face softened at this as he turned and bowed deeply towards Tsunade. "I'm sorry for the trouble!"

"Trouble? You give yourself too much credit; you were dehydrated, and had a fever of 104.3…." She smiled as if it was something she fixed in her spare time, "For a second I thought I was going to have something thrilling to solve."

"You watch too many television shows…' Yamato muttered before apologizing to Iruka, "I really should have made you come straight here when you woke up."

"Yes, you should have." Kakashi mumbled but everyone ignored it as Iruka smiled.

"Sorry Yamato, guess I owe you some chores?" Yamato just nodded as Iruka turned to the principal who was smoking his pipe.

"Just glad to see you back in good health. I suggest lots of juices for the next few days, can't have one of the smartest kids here bringing down the scores just because he has a cold." Iruka grinned, pleased, and glanced at the clock.

_12:41 a.m._

"I've been in hear for almost 12 hours?" Iruka looked back at Tsunade who just shrugged. "What about my classes?"

The look on everyone's faces told Iruka that he had asked about the wrong thing, they all probably thought he was still sick. Who in their right mind was sad about missing classes?

"Ebisu and Mizuki took notes for you in your other classes so you should be fine, my friend." Gai patted Iruka on the back before yawning. "But it seems it is my time to go…"

Gai glanced at Kakashi before leaving the room along with everyone else, but not before telling Iruka he had to stay the rest of the night in the infirmary. Iruka sighed as he glanced at the older boy that still hadn't left even though they were alone. Looking around a bit trying to think of something to say, Iruka just sighed and turned off the lights so that when he woke up again they wouldn't be glaring at him.

Iruka made his way to his bed and slid under the sheets looking at Kakashi who was just standing there looking at the door.

"You can leave…if you want..." Iruka added the last part trying to not sound rude.

Kakashi blinked a few times before sitting down and laughing sadly. He leaned back and looked at Iruka.

"You really scared the crap out of me." Iruka didn't make a comment.

"First time I've seen someone pass out in front of me since..well, back then….didn't really think I could run that fast." Kakashi continued wryly.

"Thanks." Iruka smiled politely and sighed.

Kakashi was nice, mean, cruel, a jerk, funny, and sometimes decent. There was no way getting around it, he was a somewhat okay guy.

"You didn't have to yell at me." Iruka pouted before looking towards Kakashi to see the silver haired teen smiling at him.

Iruka blushed; Kakashi usually had a frown on his face whenever he wasn't covering it up so this had been the first time he had seen the silver haired teen actually smile. Iruka had known Kakashi was a good looking man the first time he had met him, and this only verified the fact more.

"I wish people would yell at me more." Kakashi sighed still staring at Iruka with a goofy smile.

"I yell at you all the time!"

"But you are cute when you're angry, so it doesn't count." Kakashi retaliated.

"Cute! I'm not cute!" Iruka huffed feeling his face grow hotter.

"See that's cute too, it's dark in here yet you're blushing so bad I can see the red." Kakashi chuckled a bit before he reached out and slowly let his hand touch Iruka's cheek.

Iruka froze and looked at Kakashi as the mismatched eyes stared back at him.

"You're still warm." Kakashi caressed Iruka's cheek then leaned forward so that he could place a soft kiss on Iruka's lips.

Iruka stared at Kakashi as the taller teen back away and studied Iruka's face again in the dark. Iruka opened his mouth to say something but once again found himself speechless.

This didn't feel like Kakashi was teasing him.

No, Kakashi seemed like he was very serious at the moment.

"Well, I should let you sleep…" Kakashi stood up and was about to start walking towards the door when Iruka hit him hard in the arm.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep after you kissed me like that?!" Iruka yelled, blushing harder when he realized how dumb he sounded.

Kakashi just quirked an eyebrow at the teen before grabbing Iruka's chin and this time pulling Iruka up so that the smaller boy's lips met with his. Iruka opened his mouth in protest as he grabbed Kakashi's shoulders but after Kakashi shoved his tongue in Iruka's mouth the long haired teen couldn't seem to find the point in fighting.

Kakashi ran his hands down Iruka's back pulling the teen even closer to him to deepen the kiss as he felt Iruka's face heat up even more. The kid was blushing again. Iruka sat on his knees in the mattress and as uncomfortable as he was he still held his mouth open to the invasion as his hand's clung to Kakashi's shirt.

They parted and stared at each other wide eyed as if lightning had just struck them. Kakashi slowly released his grasp on Iruka.

Iruka sat back down on the bed and stared as Kakashi mumbled something and left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Iruka brought his hands to his lips and traced them, feeling the swelling.

What a day.

JJJJJJJ

Asuma turned over in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kakashi was an idiot. As silly as it seemed Asuma felt that he was just now able to realize the truth in that simple sentence. The stupid idiot was off worrying himself about some the little sophomore. Asuma was honestly afraid.

Kakashi hadn't freaked out like that since Obito, and Asuma did not want that to happen again to his friend. Kakashi could only take so much in his life.

Asuma rolled over again and stared at the very empty dorm room with a smile. He had actually started thinking that Kakashi might have some ulterior motive for picking on the long haired teen, but he shook his head quickly, Kakashi would be the last person in the world to go after boys. Taking another breath Asuma sat up and stared at the clock, he wondered if Iruka had woken up yet or if Gai had finally decided to go check in on Kakashi and the boy before he pulled himself out of bed.

Asuma shoved on a pair of pants but ignored the shirt as he made his way into the courtyard between the dormitories and smiled as he pulled a cigarette out of its casing and reached in his pocket to for the lighter.

It was gone.

Asuma sighed as he tried to think of the last time he had the lighter in his hands before he heard a familiar click behind him and turned around to see Shikamaru staring at the fire boredly before letting go so it would go out and turning his gaze to Asuma.

"Looking for this?"

"Thanks..." Asuma took the lighter from the kids hand with a smirk, "What are you doing up?"

"…." Shikamaru glared lazily at Asuma then turned his head towards his dormitory and looked up until he saw his window. "I heard Kakashi sent a kid to the infirmary..."

"Rumors already?" Asuma sighed and shook his head, of course there were rumors. "You believe them?"

"At first maybe..." Shikamaru nodded his head, "But when Naruto showed up I figured it was false since the only kid I have ever seen Kakashi hit is Naruto."

"Good point." Asuma nodded this time before taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The wind gave a slight nudge towards the east making some of the smoke get in Shikamaru's face. The teen grunted, wiping his eyes as he tried not to cough and slid round to the other side of Asuma.

"I don't see how you can do that." Shikamaru drawled as Asuma smirked at him.

"HEY!" Both Asuma and Shikamaru jumped at the sudden scream and turned their heads towards the other side of the courtyard to see a figure stomping over to them. "There is no smoking on campus and everyone is SUPPOSED to stay in there dorms after lights out…"

A young man with messy brown hair stopped when he entered the light and sighed as he looked at Asuma, "It's just you…"

"And hello to you Kankuro..." Asuma raised his cigarette up with a smile. "Sorry but my bad habits get the best of me sometimes."

Kankuro just snorted before turned to Shikamaru, "And whose dorm are you in?"

"Kakashi's..." Shikamaru yawned, "What are you? The watcher of Konoha high?"

"I'm Kankuro, and it just so happens I have watch tonight." Kankuro gave them a smile. "I'll be on my way so ya'll can be in peace but can I have one?"

Shikamaru saw the teen point to Asuma's hand and Asuma chuckled as he pulled a cigarette and handed it to the other teen. "Smoking isn't a good hobby for the swim team captain."

"Smoking isn't a good hobby for anyone." Shikamaru stated as he glared at the two idiots.

"I've had a bad week." Kankuro glared at Shikamaru, daring the kid to say something, but when Shikamaru didn't he continued, "I had some idiot try to drown himself in my pool, Gaara got a tattoo on his forehead and Tenmari won't stop riding my-"

"Akamaru!" Everyone stopped and turned their heads to see Kiba running around the building screaming on the top of his lungs. "Akamaru!"

"Speaking of idiot….SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WASTE OF SPACE!" Kankuro bellowed, surprising Kiba to the point where the teen fell down to the ground. Shikamaru looked around to see some of the lights in the dorms flick on before flicking back off again.

Kiba pulled himself off of the ground and ran over to the group. "You're such a jackass! I lost Akamaru. I was taking him for a walk when he just ran off."

Kankuro sighed before looking at Asuma, "You think you could help looking? You know this campus better than anyone."

Asuma opened his mouth to reject the idea but looked at Shikamaru who was glaring at him lazily. Why not?

"Sure, me and Shika will take the woods and lake area and swim-boy and Kudo over there can take the campus." Asuma flicked his cigarette to the ground and mashed it under his boot.

"My name is Shikamaru."

"My name is Kiba."

Both boys said in unison so it sounded more like Shkibamaru which made Asuma smile.

"And I never said I was going to help." Shikamaru added but before Asuma could say anything Kiba grabbed the teen's ponytail and pulled it.

"If anything happens to Akamaru I will kill you." The young teen threatened as Shikamaru glared at him.

Before Shikamaru could say anything back Asuma grabbed the teen and pulled him off to the woods just as Kankuro grabbed Kiba and pulled him off in the other direction. Shikamaru continued to glare as Kiba made throat slicing motions with his hand.

…………………………………..

"Why did we have to take the woods?" Shikamaru growled as he stepped over another root and was almost hit by yet another branch.

"So I could have my way with you and no one would be able to interrupt." Asuma pulled out another cigarette before turning to the teen behind him seeing that Shikamaru stopped. "I'm just teas-"

"You could have just dragged me to your room and locked the door, you live by yourself right?" Shikamaru gave Asuma a bored glance before he started walking again.

Asuma on the other hand just stared.

"You serious?" Asuma took the cigarette out of his mouth in amusement.

"Are you?" Shikamaru retaliated with a smirk as he finally caught up to Asuma.

There was a pause and Shikamaru decided that the conversation must be over as he took another step before feel two hands grab both his arms and shove him into the nearest tree. Asuma smirked as he towered over the young teen and Shikamaru stared lazily up at him.

"Are you hitting on me?" Asuma let one of his hands trace Shikamaru's jaw line. "Cause if you are, that's kind of turning me on."

"And if I'm not?" Shikamaru shivered a bit as the finger traced its way down his neck.

"But I think you are…" Asuma smirked. "Don't tell me our little mishap on the roof made you fall for me."

"Who said anything about falling?" Shikamaru turned his head so that he didn't have to stare Asuma in the eye. "I might have been joking. You _are_ straight.. aren't you?"

"Straight?" Asuma laughed as he placed a kiss on Shikamaru's neck before grabbing the teen's jaw and forcing Shikamaru to look at him. "People are people, Shika."

"And I suppose sex is just sex?" Shikamaru closed his mouth suddenly as though suddenly wishing he'd kept quiet and Asuma smirked.

"If you want it to be…"

JJJJJJJ

"Thanks by the way…" Kiba mumbled as the older boy in front of him stopped and looked back at the shorter teen like he was an idiot. "For you know…saving my life…and, uh, for helping me find Akamaru…"

"I already told you the only reason I save you was because I didn't need your body floating in the middle of my pool while swim practice was going on." Kankuro sighed as if he was talking to the most annoying person in the world.

"I already told you I wouldn't have been running if I had known it was the pool building…." Kiba tried to think of some way to defend himself. "If they had signs on the door or something..."

Kankuro stopped in front of a door and pointed at it as big letters were printed on it.

POOL

"That was not there the other day!" Kiba yelled at the sign feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes muttering 'freshmen'. The older teen push the door open to reveal the smooth pool of water; glistening against the moon light showing through the window near the high ceiling of the building.

"I don't think Akamaru is in here…." Kiba stopped when Kankuro pulled him in the empty room and shut the door behind them.

"You're dog will show up sometime, let's have a quick swim." Kankuro started kicking off his shoes and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift it when he saw Kiba staring at the water. "Hurry and undress, unless you want to get your cloths wet?"

"Umm…" Kiba started as he glanced back at Kankuro who was already half naked and currently pulling down his pants.

Kankuro kicked off his pants so that he was only in his boxers and saw that Kiba was still fully clothed. With a growl the older teen marched over to Kiba and grabbed the smaller teen's shirt and roughly shoved it over his head and off his body.

"Why are you acting like such a pansy?" Kankuro was about to continue before Kiba growled at him.

"I'm not a pansy you jerk!" And with that Kiba stripped down to his boxers and shoved Kankuro out of the way before jumping in the water.

Kankuro smirked as he watched the younger teen jump with a splash. He made his way over to the water and looked down to see Kiba touching the bottom of the 14ft deep pool.

And still touching.

Moving his arms a bit as if swimming but remaining in the same location at the bottom.

Kankuro growled, "Ah, shit."

Kiba swam and swam and swam but it didn't seem to do anything. The faster he moved his arms the more of the bottom of the pool he touched.

Great.

He really was going to die by drowning.

Akamaru would laugh at him.

Kiba tried to open his eyes but found that chlorine hurt too much and so he squeezed them shut hoping that Kankuro would realize he couldn't swim.

He probably should have said something about that.

Two arms wrapped around Kiba's torso and pulled the younger teen up. Kiba felt the oxygen he had left escape his lungs before the finally breached the surface.

"Thank GOD!" Kiba yelled as he flailed his arms about, trying to stay afloat even though the arms still around him were the things keeping him up.

"I might not be God but I _can_ swim." Kankuro snapped at Kiba before pulling the younger teen to the edge of the pool so that Kiba could hold onto the ledge. "What is your problem?"

"I can't swim." Kiba stated as if it was a fact that everyone knew about him.

Kankuro glared.

"And when were you planning on informing me of this? Before or after you drowned?"

"Well hopefully before…" Kiba smirked before he got hit in the head causing him to release one of his arms from the death grip on the ledge to rub his sore head. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to make fun of me."

"Well don't think I won't make fun of you now." Kankuro frowned, "You could have said something, a lot of people at this school don't know how to swim."

"Really?"

"No, but I thought it would make you feel better." Kankuro smirked as Kiba pouted.

"It doesn't."

"Well…d'you want to learn?" Kankuro pushed off from the ledge so that he was in the middle of the deep end and smiled as Kiba clung closer to the wall, "I promise to be nice..."

"Like hell…" Kiba was about to continue before Kankuro swam back to him and grabbed both of his arms causing him to let go of the wall. Suddenly Kankuro was dragging him out to the middle of the deep. "HEY! I didn't say yes!"

"Lesson one is floating." And with that Kankuro let go of Kiba and watched the poor boy sink.

This was going to be a fun night.

JJJJJJJ

Sasuke hopped out of his bed and made his way around the room divider to see Naruto sitting up staring out of the window.

"Can't sleep either?" Sasuke smirked as he sat down at the edge of Naruto's bed.

"Have you ever been so tired you can't sleep?" Naruto smiled as he laughed softly. "I wonder if Kakashi's back..."

"Probably not or we would have heard someone come through the front." Sasuke yawned before he laid back on Naruto's bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"…" Naruto shook his head with a blush and scooted over closer to the wall so that there was room beside him. Sasuke sat up and scooted over so that their arms were touching and they both stared out the window in the corner.

"I wonder where he got that scar…" Naruto whispered.

"Who Kakashi…or Iruka?" Sasuke glanced beside him as his right leg brushed against Naruto's and the blond smirked a bit.

"Both…I mean, those scars are rather unusual don't you think?"

"I heard Kakashi's was self inflicted." Sasuke made a motion of cutting his eye out that made Naruto make a nasty face. "And Iruka's was apparently some accident with one of his parents..."

"Do you know everything?" Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he truly was dumbfounded.

"Just more than you." Sasuke smirked as they glared at each other.

There was a noise in the other room that made both teens guess that Kakashi was back as it was the faintest click that neither were really sure they heard it. Naruto was about to say something when the door to their room cracked open.

"You brats still awake?" Kakashi whispered as he peered in to see that Sasuke's bed was empty. He let himself in and moved to the other side of the room to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting in Naruto's bed.

"Yes." Sasuke answered boredly as Kakashi sat down at the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Iruka woke up not too long ago. He's full of energy so he'll be as good as new in the morning after he gets some rest." Kakashi stated looking over at Naruto as the blond smiled brightly.

"Good, 'cause I really missed him at lunch today."

"That's because he's the only person willing to put up with your company." Sasuke stated ignoring the glare he received from Naruto.

"You two seem rather cozy for two people who hate each other." Kakashi stated as he stared at the two who were sitting side by side in a small twin bed.

"Who said we hated each other?" Sasuke glared at Kakashi as Naruto turned red and looked away.

"Hey, Kakashi, how'd you get your scar?" Naruto blurted out trying to change the subject as Sasuke scooted a little closer to him. When was the last time he had contact with another person like this?

Kakashi and Sasuke blinked at the obviously rude question Naruto just asked before Sasuke turned his stare to Kakashi who just blinked again.

"My scar?"

"The thing over your left eye?" Sasuke didn't bother hiding his sarcasm as he smirked when Kakashi glared at him.

"Why do you want to know something silly like that?" Kakashi sat up and hopped off the bed dusting his pants for a bit before he looked at the two teens who stared back at him. "I tried to kill myself."

And with that the silver haired teen was gone and Naruto looked at Sasuke who stared back at him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm as the dark hair teen shivered a little before he smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not going to follow in his footsteps and try to off myself by cutting out my eye if that's what you are worried about." Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's grasp and leaned against the pillow behind him. "Even though I had heard it from someone else, it's kind of a shock to have Kakashi say it."

"I wonder why he wanted to kill himself." Naruto muttered before looking at Sasuke.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Sasuke stared back before grabbing some of Naruto's covers and pulling them over him so that he could warm up a bit.

"I also wonder what your reasons are," Naruto added in a whisper as if he almost didn't want to say what he had but the look on his face made Sasuke frown. "But I'm not going to force you or-"

"My brother killed my family." Sasuke took a deep breath before he continued, "I came home after school so see everything, everyone dead lying on the ground, their blood was everywhere…..he stood there as if nothing happened and by the time I was finally able to realize what happened he had gotten away.."

Naruto's mouth was open but no words were coming out as he just stared at Sasuke in shock.

"The day before school started I heard that my brother had killed himself in some cheap hotel off of the coast, that's why I wanted to do it." Sasuke felt dead as he spoke the words. "What's the point in me being alive?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled the dark haired teen into a hug. Sasuke made no motion to get out of it but Naruto trembled as he held onto Sasuke.

Stupid dobe was probably crying, he thought bitterly before sighing and nudging Naruto off of him to see that indeed, the other boy was sobbing quietly.

"I'm not going to kill myself now or anything, I was just saying that was the thought process at the time." Sasuke tried to sooth the blond by rubbing his shoulders though it came out like more of a poke.

"I see now why you are such a prick." Naruto wiped his nose as Sasuke glared at him, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not like it happened yesterday..." Sasuke yawned before he finally plopped down on one of Naruto's pillows. "You're weird….you know that right?"

Naruto sniffed as he nodded his head up and down with a smile.

"I never knew my parents and most people in my hometown really don't like me. I do play a lot of pranks but I mean….in a small town; what else is there to do? When I got accepted here no one in town would believe until the principal came and gave me all of my information…it was really exciting." Naruto smiled as he plopped down on his free pillow and smiled at Sasuke.

"This is the worst conversation I think I have ever had." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Naruto just smiled again with a laugh before he curled against the wall so that Sasuke would have more room and closed his eyes.

JJJJJJJ

_Kakashi bolted when__ he heard the heart monitor flat line. He watched from a distance as the nurses and doctors who had been taking care of the sick__ unconscious boy ran around and did everything they could to get that machine beeping again instead of this incessant buzzing._

_"Kakashi__! Y__ou need to go __in__to the hallway!" Someone yelled but Kakashi just stood there._

_The minutes seemed like hours.__ Kakashi stopped breathing when he saw the doctor put down the paddles that he had been zapping Obito's chest with, he saw the nurse point to the clock and saw the doctor name a time._

_Obito was gone._

_Kakashi ran out of the hospital ward that they had put Obito in after he hadn't woken up_

_Three weeks._

_Kakashi's friend was unconscious for three weeks before he died._

_Obito was dead._

_Kakashi ran out of the hospital and coughed at the fresh air that hit him. He blinked around his location before spotting a diner across the street and running straight to it. He didn't know when h__e had started crying but he did__ know one thing._

_He wanted the pain in his head to stop._

_He was practically sobbing by the time he had slammed open the diner doors scaring everyone inside of it as he made his way to the counter. Kakashi placed his hands on the cool marble __and wished the pain would leave him._

_The cook was asking him something._

_Someone was calling the cops._

_The knife had made its way to his hands and Kakashi did the only thing he could think of at the time._

_He made the pain stop._

_He would wake up three days later with a scar that he didn't believe he wa__s capable of making. With an iris__ that was perma__nently red due to the blood loss and__ damage. With two friends who were so angry and sad that they didn't know what to do. _

_With Obito still dead and the pain still there._

_Kakashi didn't know how long he had cried after he woke up that time but he knew that they had to give him an IV so that he wouldn't dehydrate. He had sworn off all visitors though Gai still managed to get in there every once and a while._

_They released him after a week and the second Kakashi stepped out of the hospital he felt free. The numb__ing__ pain in his head vanished as he stepped back onto the grounds of Konoha High and he managed to go back to normal._

_Gai and Asuma had their doubts but they were happy their friend was back. As__ long as no one mentioned Obito__ Kakashi was a friendly person to be around, and after that, the school seemed to forget anything had happened._

_But Kakashi still remembered everything._

_His scar reminded him and Kakashi was grateful for it._

_He was going to be a better man because Obito would have been a great one._

_He was going to be the best friend__ he could be__ because Obito had never let him down._

_He was going to live because Obito was unable to do so._

_Kakashi was going to live._

JJJJJJJ

I originally didn't want to end the chapter on a sad note but hey, no point worrying now since I got it done.

Other news is SCAD has started finally but that also means with a full school schedule and full time job that my free time is none existent cause I want to sleep.

Other than that nothing new.

Have a great weekend and please review! I love feedback!


	7. Lost and Found

Do not own Naruto…yaarrrrrr

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

Special thanks to my beta! You're the best and crazy fast!

Enjoy!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 7: Lost and Found

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kankuro yawned as he stared at the sleeping form of the puppy he had stayed up most the night looking for. The sun had just started to rise when Kiba had managed to do a decent dog paddle in the pool. It had been at this point that Kankuro had noticed a furry animal had made its way into the pool area and wrapped itself in Kiba's shirt.

"So much for looking for your dog." Kankuro turned to see that Kiba had fallen asleep on the side of the pool, his foot still dangling in the water.

Kankuro smiled lightly as he walked over to the tired form and placed his foot on Kiba's side, earning a grunt, before nudging the body slightly causing Kiba to roll over….into the pool.

"Gah!" Kiba's head popped out of the water and as his arm went flying to the edge of pool. The teen blinked a few times as he choked on the water he had accidentally breathed in, then glared up at the older boy. "Why did you do that?"

"Didn't want you to catch a cold?" Kankuro tried unapologetically with a smirk.

"IS THAT THE SUN OUTSIDE?" Kiba yelled as he pulled himself out of the pool and crawled far enough away to be at a safe distance from the water before he collapsed on the ground again.

"That was the lesson from _hell_." Kiba muttered before he saw the fur ball in his clothes. "Akamaru?"

"He showed up a while ago, while you were still practicing how to drown." Kankuro grabbed his pants and started to pull them on before he smiled at Kiba. "You might want to get dressed too, before the janitor gets here and you get in trouble for staying out all night."

"Hn?" Kiba pushed Akamaru, waking the puppy up. "Stupid mutt."

"Who's in here?" A call came from the inside entrance to the pool as Kiba heard keys dangling.

"What?" Kiba turned to look at Kankuro to see the senior was gone. "Kan..ku…ro?"

"What is going on in here?" An older man slammed the door open and glared at Kiba. "Oh………we have a dirty bastard this time, huh?"

Kiba stared at him blankly. then realized he was still dripping wet and only in his boxers. He turned around and grabbed his jeans, noticing that Akamaru was gone too.

Traitor.

Kiba reached for his shirt only to see the old man pick it up instead with a smirk on his face. The man had long spiky gray hair with what seemed like a permanent cocky grin on his face.

"Ah, I remember my freshman year." The janitor continued, "I got into so much trouble, breaking into the girls locker room, breaking into the principal's office…"

"So… I guess that means I'm off the hook, right?" Kiba smiled sheepishly as he grabbed his shirt away from the old man.

"Like hell…" The man smiled before he pointed towards the doors signaling for Kiba to lead the way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke felt the sweat drip off his forehead as his eyes slowly opened. Why was he _so_ hot?

He pushed the covers off of him and tried to turn over before he realized there was something pushed up against him so he couldn't move. He blinked a few times as he realized he had fallen asleep in Naruto's bed.

He lifted himself up slightly so he could turn over and glance at the sleeping blond.

Naruto was breathing evenly as he moved a little in response to Sasuke's movements. His blond hair was falling in front of his face with his mouth slightly ajar.

"Dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk as he sighed and stared at his roommate. That had really been the worst conversation in the world that they'd had last night. Suicide, families that were no longer there…….

"We've got to be the most depressing roommates in the world." Sasuke laughed to himself noticing the smirk form on Naruto's lips.

"Good morning to you too." Naruto whispered as he squinted his eyes open and smiled at Sasuke. "You're warm."

Sasuke blushed at this and he snorted and opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it. Naruto smirked at this causing Sasuke to turn over quickly, not realizing his legs were still wrapped in the covers.

THUMP.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto nearly cried with laughter as he saw Sasuke's feet dangle in the air. He crawled over to the edge of the bed to see his roommate glaring back up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you…" Sasuke scoffed as he wiggled out of the covers and glared at Naruto.

The blond just gave a sheepish grin as he hopped out of his bed and looked at the clock.

"Class starts at 8 right?" Naruto yawned while he did a few stretches.

"Yeah?" Sasuke glared at Naruto for being an idiot. "What time is it?"

"It's 8:30…." Naruto stated with a yawn before his eyes widened; "NANI????"

"That's what I should be saying!" Sasuke retaliated as he grabbed his clothes off the floor and forced them on. "Why the hell didn't Kakashi wake us up?"

"Because you two looked so cute snuggling together that I didn't want to ruin the moment." Came a bored reply on the other side of the room.

Both Naruto and Sasuke walked around the divider to see Kakashi sitting on Sasuke's bed with a book in his hand, smiling at the two of them.

"We weren't snuggli-"

"How's Iruka doing?" Naruto cut Sasuke off, totally ignoring the glare he received.

"From what I hear he's almost brand new." Kakashi eyed Sasuke, which caused the dark haired teen to glare at him. "School's canceled, by the way."

"What happened?" Naruto smiled as he jumped up and down.

A free day off!!

"The Principal's grandson is missing."

"WHAT?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Asuma glared as he broke the branch that had just hit him in the face.

He didn't get any sleep last night and now Shikamaru was gone.

"_Are you hitting on me?" Asuma let one of his hands trace Shikamaru's jaw line. "Cause if you are, that's kind of turning me on."_

"_And if I'm not?" Shikamaru shivered a bit as the finger traced its way down his neck._

"_But I think you are…" Asuma smirked. "Don't tell me our little mishap on the roof made you fall for me."_

"_Who said anything about falling?" Shikamaru turned his head so that he didn't have to stare Asuma in the eye. "I might have been joking. You __are__ straight.. aren't you?"_

"_Straight?" Asuma laughed as he placed a kiss on Shikamaru's neck before grabbing the teen's jaw and forcing Shikamaru to look at him. "People are people, Shika."_

"_And I suppose sex is just sex?" Shikamaru closed his mouth suddenly as though suddenly wishing he'd kept quiet and Asuma smirked._

"_If you want it to be…"_

"_YOU'RE GAAAAAY!" A high-pitched scream came from behind Asuma startling both him and Shikamaru as they turned around to see a small kid with wild hair staring at them in surprise._

"_You know this kid?" Shikamaru glared at Asuma. It was probably his._

"_Kono-" Asuma opened his mouth to say something,_

"_Genma told me that you were acting funny!" Konohamaru stared at Asuma and Shikamaru._

"_You're not gay, are you Asuma-senpai?" Shikamaru drawled out in a sarcastic tone causing Asuma to look back at him before he was pushed off the younger teen._

"_Wha-" Asuma glared at Shikamaru._

"_It seems like I took the joke too far." Shikamaru dusted his pants off before looking at Asuma. "You were really convincing yourself senpai."_

"_Huh?" Both Asuma and Konohamaru stared at Shikamaru in confusion._

"_So Asuma isn't a homo?" Konohamaru stared wearily at the bearded teen._

"_We just went too far with the joke." Shikamaru stretched lazily before turning around and walking away._

"_Wait! Shika-" Asuma grabbed Shikamaru's arm and stopped when he realized the boy was glaring at him with disdain._

"_Touch me again and I will kill you." Shikamaru uttered with such severity that Asuma felt chills go down his spine as the younger boy ripped his hand out of Asuma's grasp and kept walking in the other direction._

_There was moment of silence as Asuma ran his hand through his hair and furrowed his brow in confusion. Konohamaru shifted to the side, snapping a twig and getting Asuma's attention._

"_You-" Asuma glared at the young boy._

_Konohamaru gulped as Asuma turned to him. Maybe he shouldn't have interrupted Asuma but he was surprised to see the senior with another guy. If only Genma hadn't been talking so loudly on the phone about Asuma's strange behavior; the young teen had been so worried he followed the stupid bearded man to the woods when he had heard they were looking for a puppy._

_That didn't look like they were looking very hard._

_But the other teen had said it was just a joke._

_Konohamaru was starting to worry about his-_

"_You are in so much trouble." Asuma bit out as he reached out for the young teen only to have Konohamaru dodge him. Gritting his teeth he reached for the child again only to have Konohamaru take off running. "Hey! Take your punishment like a man!"_

"_I'm just a kid!" Konohamaru stuck his tongue out as he continued to run until he was out of Asuma's sight._

_Asuma gritted his teeth before he turned around and sucked in a deep breath._

_He had no idea where he was. He must have walked farther off the path then he remembered._

_This wasn't going to be a good day._

"I'm such an idiot, I wasn't paying attention to where I was heading last night." Asuma mumbled to himself before looking up at the now well-lit sky.

He briefly wondered if Shikamaru or Konohamaru had made it back to campus.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Iruka stretched out in his bed.

Oh, how he'd missed it.

Snuggling a bit deeper into his pillow he heard some barking coming from another room. There seemed to be bit of a commotion going on in the common room. Was Yamato yelling?

Iruka furrowed his eyebrow before he groaned to himself. Curiosity and worry taking over, he pushed his covers off of him and sat up. Throwing his legs off the bed Iruka made his way to his door and cracked it open.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Yamato yelled as he glared at Kankuro who was holding a puppy in his arms.

"I was in charge of nightly rounds last night, remember?" Kankuro stated obviously as he turned to hand the squirming dog to Gaara before thinking better of it and placing the dog on the ground. "One of the freshmen lost their puppy and I stayed up all night helping him find it."

"That's why your hair smells like chlorine?" Yamato glared knowingly before shaking his head. "Listen, I honestly don't care, but we have a problem. Konohamaru is missing."

Kankuro's eyes widened as he turned to Gaara and Genma.

"WHAT?" Iruka slammed his door open startling everyone in the room.

"Iruka, you should be resting….." Yamato smiled, sheepishly placing his hands on Iruka's shoulders and trying to usher the teen back to his room.

"No! I feel fine!" Iruka shoved Yamato's hands off him and went up to Genma. "When did you see him last?"

Genma looked like he had just walked out of an interrogation room. He had huge bags under his eyes and his toothpick that was normally found in his mouth was now gone, almost making the older teen look incomplete.

"I didn't even say anything to him, I was talking on the phone to-" Genma ran his hand through his straight blonde hair before glaring at Iruka, "The brat just up and left, saying that he forgot something. I didn't realize I was supposed to be his keeper, jeez!"

Genma stood up and kicked the chair beside him before walking to his room and slamming it shut.

"He's been looking for the kid since god knows when, he also just came back from the Principal's office." Yamato sighed, "He cares, he's just..pissed, too."

Iruka went back into his room and came back out dressed in his outer wear. He looked over to see Yamato, Kankuro, and Gaara were already gone.

"Iruka!" The door to the apartment swung open to reveal Ebisu looking as if he was in a hurry. Mizuki was standing beside him peering into the apartment but not taking any steps closer into the dorm.

"Hai?" Iruka smiled at his friends who stared at him for a second. "You were looking for me?"

Ebisu realizing that he was staring pushed his sunglasses up and frowned. "We were wondering if you left yet. Everyone is splitting up into teams because he was last spotted going into the forest."

"Lets go then."

"Feeling better?" Iruka turned to see Mizuki looking at him a bit worried.

"Yeah, just needed some rest." Iruka smiled as they walked down the hallway, a small blush forming on his face. He couldn't believe how easy it was for him to sleep after Kakashi had kissed him; he had thought he would have been up all night.

"I can't believe the principal's grandson is missing." Ebisu spat out. "I mean you would think someone would be with him at all times or something."

"It's okay Ebisu, its not like he was kidnapped. You said they saw him going into the woods-he's probably just lost." Mizuki tried to laugh it off but sighed when they finally made it to the woods. "Let's find the brat."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Konohamaru panted as he collapsed on the nearest tree next to him. How long had he been in the woods?

Staring up at the sky that the sun was now blazing in the kid could only think that it had been more hours then he really wanted to know about. He was tired, annoyed, and lost.

How did he get lost anyway? How many years had he spent playing in these woods with his uncle? Stupid uncle. Konohamaru pouted as he attempted to climb the tree so as to see if he could figure out what direction the school was in.

Konohamaru stared in awe at he span of trees he saw. He couldn't make it high enough on the tree to actually see over much of the trees but what he did see was nothing but green. He didn't think that his three-year absence from this place would mean it would change so much.

Three years………Konohamaru bit his lip before he shook his head. No, grandfather promised him the best education here, even though it was a high school, grandfather made the exception for him.

Grandfather was probably worried right now.

"Ha!" Konohamaru shouted as he smiled at the blue sky. "Serves you right old man!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kiba glared at the janitor next to him as they made their way to the Principal's office.

"Jiraiya!" The old man turned to see Tsunade and Orochimaru stepping out of the principal's office. "Where have you been?"

"Miss me already?" Jiraiya grinned lecherously at the blonde who glared at him.

"This is no time for you to be a pervert today!" Tsunade raised her fist to hit him before looking at Kiba. "Don't tell me you think this idiot took Konohamaru."

"Idiot?" Kiba flushed with annoyance as the blonde smirked at him.

"What happened to Konohamaru?" Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru who just grinned.

"Slow as always Jiraiya." Orochimaru turned his back and started heading the other direction.

"The brat has been missing since some time last night…" Tsunade sighed looking at Kiba, "You better go back to your dorm where your senior can tell you about everything that's going on. Jiraiya, come with me." And with that the blond turned around with her hair swinging behind her.

"Eh……ah." Jiraiya nodded as he followed her completely forgetting about the teenager behind him.

Kiba blinked a few times before smiling stupidly. Did he just get out of some major trouble?

"Ah Kiba-kun." The principal stuck his head out of the doorway to see the student and smiled briefly. "Just the student I wanted to see. I need to ask you a favor, so if you don't mind could you please step into my office?"

Kiba blinked a few times before nodding and following the man into the office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shikamaru glared as he stared at his foot, which happened to be in the middle of a puddle right now. He sighed as he pulled it out feeling the water stay within the confines of his shoe.

This was just great.

"Stupid." Shikamaru found a dry space away from the puddle and started to take off his shoes.

If there was one thing in the world more annoying than being lost then it was definitely being lost with wet shoes. He sighed he flopped down on his back and stared at the leaves that were covering his sky.

What was he doing?

Shikamaru sat up again and furrowed his brow. This was just too tiresome, so why was the he even……...wait……….what _was_ he doing?

Feeling a migraine coming on Shikamaru groaned; he had blatantly flirted with the obvious womanizer in the school. What the hell was wrong with him? It was obvious to anyone who had seen Asuma's interaction with people that the man could care less about what warm body he slept with that night.

Shikamaru felt a blush rising to his cheeks thinking about how close Asuma had been to him.

_Sex is just sex._

Sure it was just sex, FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY HAD THE EXPERIENCE!! What the hell was he doing? Sure there was a sarcastic statement every now and then but for the most part Shikamaru would never throw himself into something that he knew would involve actually doing something.

Stupid.

Tiresome.

Aggravating.

Shikamaru ran his hands through his hair ignoring how he pulled a few strands out of the ponytail and squeezing his eyes shut.

Maybe he should be worrying about how to get out of this forsaken forest before he worried about how stupid he was..

There was a loud cracking noise behind Shikamaru causing the teen to jump up and brace himself for an attack, but all he saw was a very disgruntled looking Neji.

"Found somebody!" The long haired teen yelled over his shoulder to have a girl with her hair tied back in two buns and a boy with a bowl cut appear.

"Huh?" Shikamaru stated smartly before the older teens just smiled at him. (Well, two did. Neji just stared disinterestedly.)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Konohamaru glared.

Ebisu glared.

Mizuki glared.

Iruka sighed.

Mizuki threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before turning to the group. "Listen, I'm going to head back and tell everyone we found him. Maybe we can get some help in actually bringing him back!"

Iruka sighed again as he watched his friend go back and looked over at the frowning kid who was sitting on a branch just out of reach of Ebisu.

"Konohamaru, you need to get down." Iruka called, looking over at the kid.

"No! I don't want to go back!" Konohamaru pulled his knees up into his chest and squeezed his arms around them.

Why did they have to show up right when he had gotten to the point of deciding he would never go back to that school again? He would never have to see his grandfather again. He would never have to see his uncle again.

Maybe he could run away and join the circus or something.

"Listen, brat! You need to get down so we can get back to the school! Your grandfather is very worried about you!" Ebisu jumped up on the other branch so that he on level with the kid.

"I don't care if he's worried!" Konohamaru yelled.

"You don't mean that Kono." Iruka said as the boy glared down at him.

"What do you know, Iruka!"

Ebisu gave Iruka a surprised look before the scarred teen glared at the young teen.

"What did Iruka ever do to you?" Ebisu laughed a bit as Iruka just groaned.

"He acts like he's my dad………" Konohamaru started, "He likes to yell at people too, he may seem nice, but the other day he actually hit me!"

"You _glued_ my _furniture_ to the _roof _of my _room_!" Iruka retaliated.

"You did what?" Ebisu tried not to smile and looked over at Konohamaru who seemed to be smirking at Iruka's reaction. "I'm sure Iruka deserved it, Konohamaru."

"Thanks, _**FRIEND**_." Iruka stated. "Listen, I'm going to go make sure Mizuki didn't get lost or something…"

Konohamaru eyed Ebisu warily. Ebisu just watched as Iruka disappeared behind the trees before turning to Konohamaru with a grin.

"How old are you, Konohamaru?" Ebisu pushed his sunglasses up, eyeing the kid.

"11…how old are you?" Konohamaru muttered softly.

"I'm 15." Ebisu sighed as they were surrounded in silence. "So…why don't you want to go back to school?"

"You wouldn't understand." Konohamaru stated flatly.

"Well I might not understand." Ebisu stated with a grin, "But as of right now we've got nothing better to do….so if you want to talk, I'm here."

Konohamaru glared at Ebisu. "You're just being nice because I am the Principal's grandson."

"Maybe…..does it make a difference?"

Konohamaru just sighed. At least _this_ idiot seemed more honest.

"Sooo…" Ebisu clapped his hands together.

"I don't even know you." Konohamaru opened his mouth to continue but thought against it and sighed again.

"How about this…you can ask me anything you want."

Konohamaru eyed the teen warily. "Anything?"

"Ahh…" Ebisu thought better of the idea but then decided to go with it. "Sure…anything."

"And you won't lie about it?"

"I won't lie about it."

"Fine…are you gay?"

THUD.

Ebisu looked up to the branch that he had just fallen off of. His glasses slid off the side of his face as he stared up at the kid, who was eyeing him back suspiciously.

"…WHAT?"

"Are you gay?"

"No." Ebisu stayed on the ground eyeing the kid. "Do you have a problem with gay people?"

Konohamaru stayed silent.

"Did someone do something to you?"

Konohamaru's face reddened as he gave Ebisu an undignified stare. "HELL NO!"

Ebisu just blinked a few times at the boy before smiling stupidly.

"Then you're just curious?"

"You-"

"Let's go home?" Ebisu smiled at Konohamaru as he reached out his hand to the smaller child. "I know you don't want to stay here, and I know you don't really want to make the principal worry."

Konohamaru was still glaring at Ebisu as he took his hand and hopped off the tree.

"I was getting bored out here anyway."

Ebisu just nodded with a smile as he helped Konohamaru on the path out of the forest.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Asuma glared at the dog licking his face.

"Hey! Akamaru found someone!" Kiba yelled as he hopped over a giant root to see the bearded man. "Oh. It's just that Asuma guy."

"Please….hide your excitement." Asuma muttered.

"Wait…you were missing too?" Kakashi curved his eye at his friend.

"Who else is missing?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Well, they found Shikamaru not too long ago and I just heard that Konohamaru is back at the school. Should we be looking for anyone else? Perhaps some girl you lured out here?" Kakashi kept his sarcasm in tow.

"Har har…" Asuma handed the puppy back to its master as he followed Kakashi out of the woods. "This was the worst day of my life."

"I'm sure Gai will be more than happy to listen to all your woes, but first lets get you back to campus to inform your father you were missing, too."

"Inform him?" Asuma laughed, "He didn't notice I was gone, eh? I'll use that for future references."

"Give me more credit than that, Asuma."

Asuma turned to see an old man smiling at him with a pipe in his mouth.

"Wait……he's your son?" Kiba pointed from Asuma to the principal and back.

"Yes, I am." Asuma smirked as his fathered laughed softly.

Maybe the last part of the day would be a lot better.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's it for this chapter.

Sorry for the wait. Next chapter should come out sooner..like a few weeks hopefully.

Let me know what you think and have a great week!


End file.
